A Story About A Girl
by xXxSheIsTroublexXx
Summary: COMPLETED Sakura centric AU in secondary school/high school School life for Sakura is anything but simple oh and she likes girls ! warning contains Yuri ie girl/girl,self harm,swearing in later chapters and also Yaoi ie boy/boy
1. Chapter 1

Discailmer i don't own Naruto or any of the charecters

this story will contain yuri in future chapters you have been warned

also chapter length will vary through out story

* * *

Sakura closed her locker door sighing she held the books tighter to her chest as she turned to walk down the corridor she had barely made it a few steps from her locket when an annoyingly loud and chirpy voice called out.

"Hey billboard brow!" gritting her teeth she turned to face the owner of the voice

"Ino please stop calling me that"

"What's up with you and what is up with the shirt?" Ino muttered while she walked beside Sakura

"Just a bad start to the day that's all and I like this shirt" Ino looked Sakura up and down grey cargo pants and a baggy long sleeved black shirt with various tribal patterns on the back. Compared to Ino in her black mini skirt and purple halter neck it was a very drab outfit but she couldn't care less right now. Ino skipped along happily beside Sakura chattering nonstop not noticing how tightly Sakura held her books to her chest or how she flinched whenever someone bumped into her.

"So I saw Sasuke this morning damn he's gotten sooo much hotter over the summer but he was meaner than usual didn't even tell me to go away just brushed right past me anyways there's a rumour going round that Sasuke is gay and that's why he never accepts any advances from girls imagine that Sasuke uchia gay!" Ino pulled a disgusted face

"You have something against homosexuals Ino?"

"No not at all I mean sure it was weird when Shino and Kiba started going out but I'm used to it now as long as they keep the PDA to a minimum it's just the thought of Sasuke being gay" she made the disgusted face again. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes the only reason Ino would mind if Sasuke was gay would be that she would have absolutely zero chance of getting with him. Like she had any chance now ha she had more chance of becoming queen of the universe. Sakura gave up a long time ago her heart just wasn't in it she felt like she was only chasing after him because Ino was because it was a normal teenage girl thing to do.

"Oh my god Hinata you let your hair grow longer it's absolutely gorgeous" Sakura looked up to meet Hinata's nervous eyes she had turned bright red as was usual for any and all compliments her hair was just past her chin now even all over now straightened and by the look of it highlighted.

"It was Neji's idea he said it suited me long Shino said so as well" Hinata nervously fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag a small smile on her face Ino continued her stride towards the English classroom Hinata walked at Sakura's other side meaning she could relax anyone going past would bump into Hinata first. As they walked Sakura reviewed the homework in her mind making sure she didn't miss anything they were doing Of Mice and Men and had been asked to write a short essay on how Steinbeck used animals in the story. It was easy of course for Sakura she was expecting a good grade for this and hopefully to not have to read any of it out in front of the class. So lost in her thought she didn't notice her crush walking down the corridor towards them until they were only few feet away she squeaked and ducked her head making Hinata worry.

"Sakura is something the matter?"

"No nothing I'm find just it's a bit bright in here think I'm getting a migraine" Hinata's face instantly clouded with concern making Sakura think she shouldn't have mentioned a migraine after all.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse I could tell Iruka sensei you aren't feeling well"

"No I'm fine besides I can't miss this lesson I'll fall behind I need to do well I need to be perfect" she whispered the last part before she blurted it out they didn't understand so it's better to note tell them. The warning bell rang just as they reached the classroom door Ino walked in first head held high swinging her hips as she walked clearly wanting some attention from certain boys in the class. Hinata followed scanning the room for Kiba and Shino finding them sitting by the window at the far side of the room talking quietly Kiba was smiling gently. Hinata hurried over to them eagerly leaving Sakura to slink to closest desk possible and sink into placing her books on top along with her pencil case and copy of the set text. Iruka rushed into the room a few minutes later and began to apologise profusely to the class Sakura looked up at him fondly he'd never change would he.

"Ok now before we start I'm going to have a few of you swap places Ino please take the empty place between Choji and Shikamaru" Ino viscously picked up her things and slammed on the desk of her new place earning a glare from Shikamaru "Naruto and Sakura please go and sit next to Sasuke"

"What sensei that's not fair I don't want to sit next to a bastard like him!"

"Watch your language Naruto why can't you be sensible look Sakura isn't complaining" Sakura froze halfway across the room looking up slowly surely enough some curious eyes were on her she hurried to take her new seat next to Sasuke not even bothering to look at him. Naruto eventually followed moodily after a few minutes arguing with Iruka murmuring something along the lines of stupid Sasuke.

"Now the reason I've moved you is to help you make new friends and also for some of you improve your grades" Naruto was about to jump up and complain when Sasuke kicked him in the shin "now for example Naruto has the worst scores in the class so I've sat him with the two best students in the class to try and encourage better grades from him"

"What about me then I'm stuck with the lazy ass and the food freak!" Ino yelled from the back

"Now Ino that's not nice Shikamaru made be lazy but he has hidden potential and I'd like you to help him unlock it, make him more passionate about his studies and also I thought you needed some new friends" Iruka smiled lightly as Ino groaned and let her head fall against the desk the lesson went pretty much uneventful apart from Naruto and Ino's constant outbursts about the unfairness of the seating.

Coming near the end of the lesson Sakura was feeling a bit more relaxed Iruka hadn't asked for the homework yet which meant he was probably going to collect it before they all left. Going over her notes making sure they wasn't anything she missed she smiled to herself maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "Good news I'm not setting any homework just yet thought I'd give you a few days into the new term before I torture you all"

"Yay Iruka sensei you're the best" Naruto yelled joyfully but Sakura's face fell she liked having homework it could distract her well hopefully the other teachers wouldn't be so lenient. Gathering her books up she watched as the others all ran for the door Ino waved goodbye as she skipped off to drama.

"um Sakura what do you have next" Hinata stood in front of her desk once again fiddling with her bag strap Sakura quickly scanned her schedule Art an easy relaxed lesson what'd you expect with Kakashi sensei being the teacher all he had to do was set the work then sit at his desk reading all lesson and Ino thought Shikamaru was lazy.

"Art what about you?"

"Oh me too Sakura I'm glad walk with me please?" Sakura followed Hinata out of the classroom back into the thriving halls of the school Hinata made a few attempts at conversation that Sakura didn't really try to continue. When they arrived the art room was practically empty no one really tried to come on time to Kakashi's lesson as he didn't care too much he was always late himself anyways.

Scanning the room looking for a suitable seat Sakura spotting exactly who she wanting to see her face broke out into a relief filled smile as she weaved her way towards them bidding Hinata goodbye. Sliding into the seat beside him Sakura set about arrange the desk to her liking he didn't even glance up as there were only two people who would sit next to him and by the quiet way his companion sat he knew who it was.

"Hello Sakura how was your holiday"

"Quiet and a bit boring but nice how was yours Gaara?" his pale sea green eyes slide smoothly upwards to meet hers he didn't say anything but his message seemed to be reflected in his eyes as Sakura replied "that bad huh?" he nodded slightly at her before returning to his sketch book she then proceeded to carefully observing the gently way he moved the pencil across the paper. Creating all manner of art harsh landscapes, beautiful portraits and abstract collages of various images swirled together in a confusing but enlightening chaos. Kakashi strolled into the classroom ten minutes later nose in one of his books as usual he casually waved a hand at the class before settling down behind his desk and addressing the class as a whole.

"Ok today we'll be pairing up and doing portraits and do them in your own style no traditional boring rigid pictures please use any materials you want you may begin" Hinata cautiously rose her hand

"Yes Miss Huyga?"

"Sensei sorry but are we choosing our own partner?"

"Of course have fun" he lowered his eyes to the book once again Sakura sighed Hinata was always like that making sure that's doing something absolutely right her father's a real perfectionist. So disappointing him wasn't a good idea making poor Hinata nervous beyond belief about messing up in any way. Sakura looked at Gaara smiling wondering how to do his portrait noticing to no surprise at all that he had already begun his. Sakura decided to draw him chibi style with cute little cat ears as it would annoy him and Kakashi couldn't care less she giggled as she began her mission to annoy Gaara.

Finding herself enjoying drawing Gaara this way Sakura did not notice when he stopped drawing to lean over her shoulder nor did she notice his glare that was until the bell rang making her jump and narrowly miss hitting him in the face. Quickly she went to pack away her things while Gaara moved at a snail's pace as if deliberately leaving his picture on show. Sakura turned to bid him farewell just as he was putting the picture inside his sketchbook she gasped at what she saw once again stunned by his artist skills.

"Gaara that's amazing" his face showed the hint of a smile the picture was her alright made entirely out of flower petals an invisible wind was blowing her hair across her face giving a mysterious air about her. "finish those pictures for homework" Kakashi brought her out of her daze lazily calling the order out to the class reminding Sakura that Ino would be looking for her to babble on about her stupid drama lesson. Just what she needed to have her ear talked off by the ridiculously zealous blonde she had barely made it out the door before she heard the excited squeal of a very happy Ino.

"Sakura I've got a date and he is such a hottie oh my god!" skidding to a stop in front of her Ino's face was lightly flushed and her eyes were shining fiercely with excitement.

"Ok who is he then?"

"Transfer student his name's Mizu he has lovely grey eyes and dark messy hair and his smile" she broke off with a spirited squeal making Sakura wince and wish she'd covered her ears beforehand.

"He can't be that amazing Ino he's just a guy"

"Just a guy god Sakura no wonder you've never had a boyfriend the way you act about guys I'd go so far as to say you might as well be a lesbian" Sakura blushed wildly at her comment about to respond when Ino interrupted her friends thoughts "well we know that's ridiculous if you're a lesbian then I'm bald" she laughed loudly swinging her arms by her side heading for the back doors linking her arm through Sakura's dragging her along with her.

Once outside in the sun Ino scanned for someone Sakura hoped it wasn't her new bitch yes Ino was the one in control of her relationships. Fate was cruel to Sakura dragging her to somewhere she didn't want to be for two reasons first being Mizu and the second being he was talking to her crush.

"Mizu hey this is Sakura my best friend go ahead dazzle her" Ino roughly pushed her forwards she barely managed to stop herself falling into them but the close proximity with her crush made a blush once again grace her cheeks.

"Cute I love it when a girl blushes" Sakura blinked stupidly his voice was lovely but at the moment she wasn't really paying attention to him she was holding back the urge to either through herself on her crush or run to the other side of the school. Ino prodded Sakura hard in the back urging her to respond to him she complied to stop Ino manicured nails of death inflicting more pain.

"Hi nice to meet you"

"Oh Sakura that's such a boring response say something more interesting or I'm going to pull him away and ravage him right now" to avoid the annoying make out session that was sure to follow Ino's words she scrabbled for a decent conversation topic.

"So how'd you like Konaha so far?" she ignored Ino's annoyed sigh focusing on his face.

"Oh it's nice lots of things to look at and do" he shot a totally perverted glance at Ino making Sakura want to gag stupid easy Ino picked another ass. Ino only smiled wildly and moved to stand next him he in turn wrapped his arm around her waist. That sentence was far too polite she pressed herself against him and he pulled her even closer so they might as well go away somewhere this was PDA to the extreme.

"Oh Sakura I almost forget Neji asked me to try and get this to Hinata and well you'll probably see her before me" not daring to look up in case her blush got worse Sakura accepted the small bag.

"Ok I'll try and find her right now bye" she turned on her heal and rushed back indoors not even giving Ino the chance to complain. heading straight for her locked slamming it open swapping her books and hurrying to wait outside her next class five minutes were left of break but she didn't care it was better waiting here than being out there still. She wasn't lying when she said she would find her right away Hinata was in her next class.

"Hello Haruno pleasant day are you looking forward to religious studies"

"Sai you completely emotionally ineffectual bastard why the hell and you bugging me" she turned to glare at the annoyance that was Sai her embarrassment from before evaporating immediately as she stared at the smiling boy in front of her.

"You're in my class so I thought I'd talk to you as it's agreeable to do so also I wanted to ask if you'd seen dickless today"

"Yes I saw Naruto he's in my English class" she emphasized on Naruto's name trying as most did and probably failed to get Sai to stop calling him dickless as it pissed Naruto off which made him infuriating for everyone else to put up with. Sai continued to smile his stupid smile making Sakura want to turn around a walk off so she didn't have to deal with anymore. She just wasn't angry with him like she'd usually be the others get angry at him Naruto had the name calling to get angry at Ino had the dress sense typical of her to get angry at him for the way he dressed huh. Well Sasuke just said his entire existence was annoying but Sakura thought it was because Sai got along better with his brother than he did.

"He left this behind in history I thought I should return it to him" Sai held up a tatty looking notebook Sakura resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at him for thinking to return something so useless as she recognised it as his doodling book.

"Don't bother it's not important"

"Really I thought he might have his notes in it"

"Naruto taking notes in class him actually doing something he's suppose to not going to happen" Sai stepped closer as if to hand it to her she stepped back eyes wide clutching her books close again. He stopped in his movement observing her cautiously she was brought back to normal by his odd stare and she managed to force herself to relax again.

"Sorry Sai just developed this habit recently I don't want people too close"

"You've had a traumatic emotional experience would you like to talk or have a cup of tea"

"No Sai just shut up, it isn't your business and what was with the tea question?"

"Some people appear to think that a cup of tea is needed in a crisis" the bell rang stopping the conversation from continuing any further as the other students flooded the halls once again.

"Just give the notebook back to Naruto yourself" Sakura swept into the classroom taking a seat and staring straight ahead until Hinata walked in she handed the small bag which was received with a thank you and blush. Then Kurenai arrived only serving to puzzle Sai further as she glared at him. He observed for the entire class as she took notes frequently and put her hand up to answer any and all questions. His plan did have a flaw she may have noticed him staring but Kurenai did.

"Sai if you'd like to take a short break from staring at Sakura and actually take some notes" Sakura whipped round and stared at Sai inquisitively he smiled and began to take some notes keeping eye contact with Kurenai to show he was paying attention. Eventually she stopped her eagle eye observation and went about setting them some homework simple research so there was a general noise of agreement form the class.

"Sai stay behind for a moment I'd like quick word" he complied standing the side of her desk letting the other students pass he nodded at some of them received raised eyebrows and slight sniggers.

"I know you are more curious about your fellow students than most but constant staring unsettles some so please refrain from doing so"

"I shall try to cease this action in the future Kurenai sensei might I ask is my staring the problem or the fact that I was staring at Haruno" Kurenai froze not sure how to answer she was quiet fond of her quiet pink haired student that was the reason she was acting defensively about the situation as the staring clearly unsettled her.

"You weren't doing any work as you stared so unless you can multi task efficiently I suggest you leave the staring till lunchtime you're dismissed" Sai nodded slightly and headed out of the classroom Kurenai sighed and leant against her desk

"Tough lesson?" she smiled at the sound of the voice looking up as Asuma leaning against the door frame "no more than usual I'm guessing you have a free period as well if your here" he smiled

"I do and it's best spent with you" he smoothly closed the door crossed the room and captured Kurenai in a passionate kiss.

Sakura rushed towards her next lesson head down stupid Sai couldn't he mind his own business for one damn minute her luck was not with her today as she walked into someone standing still sending her backwards onto the floor. A hand was presented to her whom she ignored as she continued to collect up her notes that had managed to scatter across the floor.

"at least let me help you pick up your notes" Sakura froze at the voice there was no quick escape from this one looking up at the smiling face of her crush of a few months she was lost for words. Her smile dazzled Sakura and the perfume that lingered around her made her just want to collapse at her feet.

"Thank you Tenten"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you** Sakura0890 **and** Mirai No Dinurs** for adding this story to their story alerts list here's the finished chapter 2 read through it don't think there are any mistakes but if there are please point them out cheers XxX

Sakura knew it was a mistake looking up at the beautiful girl before her a blush spread across her face as she stumbled for words suitable to make her escape but the part of her mind that wanted her to stay seemed to be winning.

"No problem can I help you up now?"

"Yes please" Sakura gladly accepted the hand memorising the warm delicate but firm grip Tenten exerted from her hand. Once standing Sakura didn't want to let go Tenten made it even harder smiling wider not making any attempt to let go of her hand. The bell rang shrilly giving the last warning to get to the other class still both females remained unmoved.

"Hey do you feeling like skipping next lesson?" Tenten was the one who broke the silence Sakura would normally refuse point blank but she just couldn't pass up the chance to be near Tenten for a little while longer so nodded slowly. She smiled at Sakura and knotted her fingers through hers making Saukra's eyes widened in shock as she was dragged down the corridor and out the back of the school.

They stopped on the other side of the sports hall Tenten's smile now a full blown grin she finally let Sakura's hand go much to her disappointment. Sakura then seemed to remember she was still clutching onto her notes looking down at her arms. She was about to mention them when they were effortlessly slid out of her grip by Tenten and shoved into her grey messenger bag.

"Are you sure we're safe here won't someone who's doing pe spot us?"Tenten giggled

"With Anko as the teacher do you really think they'll get a break from whatever they're doing long enough to even get anywhere near the door before she gave them something else to do?"

"Excellent point so are we staying here?"

"No just meeting someone here" Sakura squeaked as she was tackled by what appeared to be a green blur.

"Sakura! Tenten did not tell me you would be here how wonderful" Rock lee was clinging happily to Sakura while Tenten suppressed her laughter at Sakura's misfortunate situation. Sakura struggled uselessly against the hyper Rock Lee making him cling to her tighter.

"Please let me go Lee" trying her best to keep her voice calm neither of them noticed and he released her smiling widely giving her the thumbs up

"Anything for you my sweet Sakura" at that point Tenten couldn't contain her amusement anymore both turned to Tenten Lee smiling lightly and Sakura closely observing Tenten's every movement she continued to watch until the of wild laughter died out. Looking at the ground to try and hide that she was staring Tenten didn't notice and strode towards the line of trees against the fence that separated the school from the roads and houses.

She pushed through the branches revealing a decent sized hole in the fence disguised on the other side by shrubbery. Sakura swallowed nervously trying to avoid observing the interesting view Tenten presented as she made her way through the fence.lee bounded happily after her while Sakura cautiously picked her way through catching her sleeve. Untangling it as quickly as possible she stood up peering through the shrubbery. Lee was babbling merrily and gesturing vaguely towards something in the distance while Tenten played with a loose piece of hair.

Tenten turned at the sound of the bushes rustling smiling softly making Sakura want to melt

"Sakura help me undo my hair"striding swiftly to Tenten's left side she began to loosen one of the buns that held her hair tightly together she began running her fingers gently through the long brown tresses while Tenten untangled the other bun.

"Ow I don't know why I bother with this anymore" Sakura looked up to see a pin still clinging to the hair reaching over to remove at the same time as Tenten making their fingers lightly brush against each other. It sent a small shock through Sakura brushing it off as static to lessen her intensifying blush she gently removed the pin. She ran her hand through the hair one last time before stepping away. "All done you should wear it down more often you have lovely hair unlike mine" Tenten turned around and Sakura looked down not trusting herself to look straight at her.

"Your hair is gorgeous and so unusual you're totally unique I'd love to have that" reaching up Tenten slowly took a piece of Saukra's hair and played with it idly before letting it drop back swinging into Saukra's face. She then turned back around grabbing Lee by the arm and walked across the road Sakura followed hurriedly, curious to know where they were going. They were barely a street away when they stopped Tenten looked over her shoulder at Sakura and motioned for her to come closer while Lee walked towards one of the many houses lining the street.

"We're going to my place didn't think you'd want to miss lunch and last lesson to go shopping"

"You didn't have to change your plans for me" Tenten giggled pleasantly

"You're so silly this wasn't planned it was very spur of the moment thing I just decided I didn't want to go to the next lesson texted Lee then ran into you boom plan formed" she spun round still giggling and skipped after lee looking very childish and extremely adorable .Sakura happily followed watching the way Tenten's free hair moved as she skipped up the path and through the door. Pausing for a moment at the door Sakura cautiously followed before stepping inside. She then proceeded to remove her shoes and place them neatly to the side of the door mat next to Lees equally neatly arranged shoes and Tenten's carelessly scattered ones.

Closing the door softly she made her towards the noise of laughter and cupboards being opened and closed. Looking around the corner Sakura saw Lee sitting on a stool next the island counter in Tenten's kitchen while Tenten was turned away searching in the fridge for something. Sakura took the other stool waiting for Tenten to tell her what they were going to do. Tenten turned back round holding two cans of diet coke. Placing them down next to the glasses she looked over at Sakura cocking her head to one side before winking at her and turning to get something else out of a cupboard she also set that down on the island counter. Sakura looked at the clear liquid unable to the see the label but guessing it was vodka.

"You don't have to have any but I'm not going back to school as I've got Orochimaru last lesson guy gives me the creeps anyway help yourself to anything plenty of choice for drinks and there's some crisps and other snack things in one of the lower cupboards" she then turned her attention to her drink again filling the glass half and half while Lee simply filled his glass just with coke. Sakura slid of the stool and went over to the pale blue fridge opening the door taking in the sheer amount of variety within at home she was used to just having the fridge filled with basic things eggs, cheese milk ,salad ,yogurts and sushi never really completely full. Tenten's fridge was totally different on the bottom shelf was a bag of grapes, half a watermelon, plums, nectarines, mangos, blueberries and a pineapple. The shelf above had all manner of salad items Sakura was guessing she could name any sandwich she wanted and be able to make it. Next was a rack with various bottles of drink quickly scanning the labels she noted the cream soda of the far left smiling she hadn't drank any since her mother took her on holiday to America three years ago so she knew what she wanted to drink.

She hadn't been planning on having any food planning to head back to school for lunch, as staying within such a close proximity to Tenten was risky she might doing something stupid but her stomach gave a little rumble. So she scanned the rest of the fridge settling her eyes of the colourful disarray of yogurts reaching up her two her favourite flavours peach and cherry looking back at the cream soda wanting to make sure the flavours wouldn't disagree. She finally settled on peach placing the other back in its rightful place and sliding the cream soda off the rack with her free hand. Leaning back and closing the door she noticed it had gone silent .spinning around quickly she saw both Tenten and Lee had disappeared. She placed both items on the counter and searched through the draws until she found a spoon then poured out her drink careful not to spill any.

Replacing the cream soda in the fridge she turned picked up her items and walked back into the hallway looking to the left she saw the stairs and two other doors opposite to each other. Not wanting to seem nosy she cleared her throat and called out "um Tenten where'd you go" wincing at how pathetic her statement sounding she waited for a reply luckily she didn't have wait long.

"We are up stairs the door on the right is Tenten's room" slightly disappointed that Tenten wasn't the one to reply she made her way towards the stairs

"Ok coming" keeping her eyes on her feet and drink she slowly made her way up the richly carpeted stairs they were a lovely cream colour. The thick carpet felt a lot nicer than the worn down carpet she was used to to stepping on at home when she reached the top still not wishing to risk spilling any of her drink she carefully pushed the door open with her foot. She heard soft music in the background but no voices yet, walking into the room her jaw almost dropped. The sheer size was amazing she had no idea Tenten was so well off the carpet was maroon the walls painted which and covered with various posters ,photos and pieces of paper. In front of her was a huge mirror much like one you'd find in a ballet studio next to it was an antique vanity table to her left there was a wardrobe the spanned across the entire wall. Various items of clothing were spread across the floor Sakura gulped when she noticed a very lacy pink bar close to her and turned away blushing.

To her right was an archway that led into the part of the room where Tenten and Lee must be she walked through the archway about to say something when someone tackled her. The glass went flying the drink going everywhere she burst the yogurt with her hand as she fell under the weight of the person. The, ahem chest told her it was Tenten looking directly at her Sakura blushed at the manically smiling Tenten. "I'm sorry I made a mess of your carpet"

"Oh don't worry about I don't really care my rooms always been a mess" Tenten then snuggled into the crook of her neck making Saukra's breathing hitch slightly "my apologises Sakura she doesn't drink often so it goes straight to her head when she does and she becomes extremely youthful" Sakura looked up at Lee eyes wide blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Lee leaned down a pried Tenten off Sakura and made her sit on the bed before turning back to Sakura with a box of tissues which she gladly took and wiped the yogurt off her hand and sleeve. Standing up she turned to Tenten who was sitting on the edge of the bed kicking her feet pouting and glaring up at Lee.

"Sakura do you want to play with me"

"What game"

"I'm saying till you say yes"

"yes" Sakura squeaked out Tenten grabbed an empty bottle off her bedside table and placed it on the floor in front of her before sitting down cross-legged next to it. She spun it lightly watching its movement sighing Lee also sat on the floor Sakura slowly followed suit. Now knowing with a rising sense of dread that they were going to play spin the bottle. Tenten smiled again and spun the bottle forcefully following its movement with her eyes it slowed down point at Lee Tenten squealed with delight.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"No fun ok is it true that you walked in on Neji showering the other week"

"Yes I called through the door three times but he didn't answer so the mistake was really his" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Lee showing that clearing didn't believe it too be an accident. Lee spun the bottle next it landed on Sakura.

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink three shots of vodka"

"I can't do that I'm going to back to school!"

"If you do not then you will have to do something much worse"

"Come on sweetie its fun" Sakura looked over at the intoxicated Tenten before nodding Lee got up and returned with a brightly coloured shot glass Tenten passed him the vodka ad he carefully filled the glass. Sakura took it quickly downing it coughing and making a face she placed the glass back down the taste was vile, it reminder of when she forgot she had nail polish remover on her nails and put her finger in her mouth. She eyed the next shot warily hoping some how it would just vanish and she wouldn't have to drink it fate failed her and it didn't vanish.

"Still two more shots to go Sakura" Lee held the glass towards her smirking slightly clearing loving every minute of her discomfort Sakura snatched it off him drinking it just as quickly as before this time only making a face and holding back the urge to cough. As soon as the next shot was poured Tenten grabbed it sighing in relief as Sakura thought Tenten was going to drink it for her she wasn't expecting her to crawl over and hold it to her lips though.

"drink me" she said in a babyish voice opening her lips slowly Sakura allowed her to tip the liquid into her mouth she barely noticed the taste this time with Tenten so close to her she was very distracted. All too soon the warmth left she had to stop herself from pulling her back Tenten was too drunk to notice the longing in her eyes but Lee did.

The bottle landed on Tenten who gave a little cheer before shouting dare Sakura was never any good at thinking of dares she was far too kind "spin around till you fall over"

"Lame" Tenten whined before compiling it was barely three complete turns before Tenten fell over giggling again sitting up she looked over at Lee "give me a better dare"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"My house I'm making the rules so anyone gives a lame dare then you have the choice to request another so dare me"

"Kiss Sakura"

"What no don't I get a say in this"

"It's her dare"

"Yay a kiss and with a pretty girl best dare ever girls are better kissers than guys any day" before Sakura could protest anymore or ask how Tenten knew this she was in front of her again

"This is just a peck right?"

"She gets to choose what kind of kiss it is" Lee smiled at her ,looking back at Tenten she swallowed nervously Tenten go even closer and slid her legs either side of her effectively straddling her this was definitely not going to be a peck. Her mind froze as Tenten's lips met hers the world slid away as she let her herself get pulled into the kiss gently moving her lips against Tenten's. She was proving her point this kiss was nothing like Sakura had ever experienced it was electric, warm and most of all sensual. Tenten draped her arms over Saukra's shoulders pulling her closer pressing their bodies together making her gasp giving Tenten full access to her mouth Sakura couldn't hold back a moan as Tenten massaged her mouth.

The kiss intensified as she was pushed backwards Sakura uncrossed her legs putting them straight letting her back hit the floor never breaking the kiss. Tenten's loose hair fell like a curtain around Sakura's head filling her nostrils with its sweet fruity smell making her head spin disabling the sensible part of her mind from stopping the kiss. Tenten's hands then moved slowly down her sides making her shiver in delight suddenly she squeezed Saukra's left breast making her gasp and arch her body upwards. Lee started laughing bringing Sakura sharply back to reality this was a kiss with a very drunk Tenten which meant it probably didn't mean a thing and here she was losing herself in it. Slowly Sakura broke the kiss moving her head to the side "I think the dare's done Tenten" she pouted looking down at Sakura with a bemused expression before slowly crawling backwards off her.

"I think I should go" she stood up quickly heading towards the door Lee rushed to follow her catching her elbow making her flinch before she could leave the room completely "I need to go lee"

"My apologies for laughing I never expected to see you in such a situation it was careless of me I know you like her I was only providing a catalyst believe me she will not reject you that did mean something to her even if you think otherwise" he released her smiled and gave her the thumbs up "even if what you say is true it's not a good idea to pursue anything other than friendship with her"

"Why so?"

"I don't really want to talk about it" Lee nodded Sakura returned the understanding with a weak smile before turning swiftly and making her way back downstairs. Her heart was racing as she put her shoes on and left Lee words repeated themselves in her mind and she hoped that her mother would one day accept her.

flashback

"_Mother may I speak with you" Mrs. Haruno looked up from the computer at her beloved daughter standing very nervously in the doorway of her study smiling softly she turned the chair around_

"_Yes dear what is it you look worried something wrong with school" Sakura bit her lip and inhaled deeply "I have something important to tell you" a curious expression held strong on her mother's face as she uneasily played with the hem of her shirt before continuing "I think I like girls"_

"_Like girls of course you do you have lots of girl friends"_

"_No I mean like in the relationship sense" her mother's face contorted into a frown_

"_Is this a joke Sakura you can possibly be serious?"_

"_I am serious mother please don't be mad"_

"_Sakura this is wrong disgusting"_

"_Please mother I"_

"_You are no daughter of mine you were so perfect how you could ruin things like this its evil" Sakura eyes widened at the rage in her voice tears threatening to fall she hadn't expected such a strong disapproval._

"_Please I'll do anything I won't ever disobey you or get bad grades just please don't say that"_

"_Leave me now "her mother waved her hand at her and turned back around Sakura let out a choked sob and rushed from the room._

_ end flashback_

At first Sakura had been angry with her mother slowly she turned the anger on herself hating what she was and what it had done to her mother once so caring now so cold. The hate grew strong as she spent all her time in her room thinking eventually the thoughts overtook her and the hate she had gained for herself boiled over that night she did something she' d never have done she hurt herself. This happened as she was doing some maths work trying her best to concentrate the thoughts vexed her and in anger she stabbed at her desk with the protractor she was using accidently piercing her hand. For a moment she was dazed as she watched the small wound ooze a drop of blood then her mind seemed to calm the connection frightened her and she brushed it off as the shock of pain.

As she continued to watch the blood she became curious and brushed off her earlier assumption ash she took the protracted and pressed it against her palm pulling it across quickly gasping at the pain. She looked at the scratch she had created and the calm intensified in euphoria all this thinking and all along this had been the answer strange as it was. She knew this must be kept a secret so she quickly went and cleaned her hand putting away the protractor.

Sakura now looked down at her long sleeved shirt as she walked at first simple scratches like that had been enough to stave away the pain of her mother's bitter stares but soon it wasn't enough the scratches needed to calm her increased in number eventually transforming into cuts. Now her arms needed to be hidden none had been deep enough to scar and she was very good at keeping this secret but still if people knew, she dreaded their reactions possibly their disgust at her actions. Increasing her pace she hurried back to school knowing into was almost half way into lunchtime by now she made her way back through the gap in the fence and headed for her locker.

"You've been naughty" a voice sung from behind her as she strode down the hall to her locker turning she saw the blonde annoyance know as Ino who happily skipped over to her an wicked little smile on her face. "So where were you last lesson" translation you have juicy gossip and I want to know. "I didn't feel well"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I went home to get some pain killers I didn't think I'd be so long"

"That is such a lie!"

"Ino not everyone has as interesting life as yours it's the truth"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me but I will find out eventually Sakura" she linked her arm with Sakura and dragged her over to her locker opening it for her and placing the books she needed in her arms.

Ok so I had some major idea changes thus why I put the self harm in and I know what it's like as I'm a self harmer so it will be realistic also hope the flashback didn't suck too much till next chapter XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps I only managed to complete this because my good friend **Demira Watson** spurred me on squeee * glomps her*I had hit a wall but she read it and liked it so I tried to finish the chapter quickly for her not that interesting though do forgive me if anyone who reads this does practice kendo I did try my best to giving the equipment the right names and we don't know Saukra's parents names so I've made them up hope they aren't too terrible you only get her mum's name in this chapter though so read on and enjoy my weirdness

Sakura couldn't sleep she'd been trying for a few hours now but her mind just wouldn't let her rest images of the afternoon activities flashed through her mind. As she was trying in vain to count herself to sleep she heard the click of the door being unlocked. She sat up quickly as the door was closed softly making a very dull thud curiosity got the best of her and she leapt out of bed. Leaned over the landings railing and waited for the person to come into view. A tall man walked into view he had long brilliant red hair tied back in a ponytail with two bangs hanging into his face. Sakura gasped at the person she hadn't seen for three years it was her father.

"Dad" she called softly he reacted straight away eyes darting upwards a warm smile engulfed his features as he looked up her.

"Hey there how's my little cherry blossom" she ran down the stairs as fast she could not caring if she was making too much noise and launched herself into his waiting arms. "I missed you one letter a month isn't good enough"

"you know if I was allowed I'd have come to see you every week but your mother being the bitch she is wouldn't allow it ,then suddenly she leaves me a message demanding I come back and deal with you so kido what's so bad that she couldn't deal with it?" Sakura looked down avoiding his concerned eyes she didn't want him to react the way her mother had. "If I tell you please promise not to be mad at me like she was please don't hate me"

"I won't don't worry I could never hate you"

"We'll talk in my room" she slid herself from his arms and began to make her way up the stairs quieter than before he followed humming something under his breath. When they reached her room she sat on her bed lent against the wall while her pulled the chair from her desk and sat in front of her. "She's mad at me for being who I am I didn't plan this it just happen but she wouldn't listen she said I was no daughter of hers and I promised I'd make it up to her somehow but nothings worked"

"You going to tell me why she's so mad"

"I like girls" his mouth fell open in a silent oh "I'm sorry"

"There's no reason for you to apologise about something that's part of you it's very unexpected but I'll get used to it and I love you no matter what don't ever forget that" eyes wide she looked up at his smiling face not believing her ears he wasn't mad at her she wasn't as vile and evil as her mother had said if her dad still loved her. She couldn't stop a few tears escaping her eyes she wanted to spill everything tell him about the cuts but a small part of her mind held her back so she embraced him tighter than before.

He held her close speaking calmly to her telling her over and over how it was ok she wanted to believe him but the hate she now harbour for herself was like a poison it was seeping slowly consuming her. She didn't know how to stop it at least not yet but in that moment she vowed to herself for him she'd find a way. "You should get some sleep you have school"

"Don't go" she begged he didn't he sat on the chair and watched her fall asleep then he watched the sun rise only leaving her side when he heard her mother beginning to stir. He left her room quietly and made the short walk across the hall raping on the door her heard her mumble something incoherent. "I'm coming in we need to talk" he opened the door not waiting for her reply the look on his ex wife's face was unreadable as she sat up in bed glaring at him. "When did you arrive?"

"Last night sakura was still awake"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes"

"Will she change" he resisted the urge to snap at her he hated how she was being so curt about this

"It's not something that has an off and on switch"

"You're siding with her" the distaste in her voice was clear if he didn't tread carefully this would turn into a fight not a very favourable option their fights tended to be loud and violent on her part she rather enjoyed throwing things at him.

"There aren't sides to this you can either accept her for who she is or you can keep your opinions to yourself I'm pretty sure you might just be capable of the latter" he couldn't help but smirk at her

"You did always spoil her too much"

"I'm not spoiling her I'm giving her the chance to be who she is and not try to repress it you've always repressed her, she gave up so many things because you disapproved and tried things you favoured she hated all those piano and ballet lessons she would have rather been at the dojo with me practicing kendo"

"That wasn't a suitable activity for a young girl"

"She loved it and was good at it but you had to go on a try to enforce your stupid strict etiquette ways on her and steer her away from what she enjoys" the both fell silent a heated hatred clear in their eyes. They stayed with their gazes locked until Saukra's alarm began to go off he sighed dropped her head and turned away "Rose please try and treat her well you didn't used to be so cold, if he were alive"

"Get out" she cut him off viciously her voice breaking slightly he nodded and left heading downstairs. He set about making coffee half a pot enough for a few cups Sakura made no noise as she descended the stairs her bare feet sinking slightly into the plush carpeting. When she reached the kitchen the familiar smell of coffee met her she braced herself thinking her mother was the one currently moving about. She went in with her head down silently opening the fridge for orange juice

"Hey want me to make you some breakfast" a smile tugged at her lips he was still here

"When you weren't there when I woke up I thought she'd made you leave"

"I did talk to her she wasn't pleased but I'm staying here till I can find a place nearby"

"I'm glad" she moved over to the table sitting herself at the far end sipping slowly on her juice as her father talked to her about suna where he had been living for the last three years she didn't know much about it but Gaara and his siblings came from there. "I have to go get ready for school now"

"At least have some toast before you leave" he held the plate out to her she nodded and accepted it from him "thanks" she dressed hurriedly stuffing everything she needed into her shoulder bag, unfortunately she had P.E today luckily it was first so it didn't matter how hard Anko worked her as she had the whole day to recover. Taking one last long look in the mirror she observed her choice of clothing again, she had tried to dress nicely today so she had on a black knee length skirt and a deep red long sleeved top and simple black ballet pumps her trainers for P.E were in her bag.

Rushing down the stairs bag on one shoulder the remaining piece of toast hanging from her mouth she waved goodbye to her father she rushed down the street knowing she would be late to meet Hinata if she didn't keep up a decent pace. She skidded to a stop at the crossroads where they met most mornings brushing crumbs off her top and re-adjusting her bag and waited she never had to wait long Hinata was as punctual as her. "Good morning Sakura"

"Hey Hinata looking forward to school"

"Not really I have science first you look very pretty today Sakura not that you don't look pretty anyways it's just today especially" she mumbled looking at her feet as they walked

"Thanks Hinata I did try a bit today and I feel for you having Orochimaru first thing is awful he's so creepy I've got P.E not much better"

"Neji told me Anko keeps not following the set curriculum they were suppose to do tennis and she made them run track instead Tsunade hasn't told her off yet but she will"

"Great we're supposed to be doing gymnastics I hope she doesn't make us doing something horribly tedious instead like rock-climbing" the front gates loomed ahead Sakura sighed readjusting her bag again Ino had been giving her the third degree about where she'd been yesterday afternoon desperately hoping for some juicy gossip which it kind of was, Making sakura even more reluctant to tell her anything.

"Rock-climbing is really hard you must be strong to find it boring"

"Past two times we've done it I've been first to the top and I have to wait while everyone else struggles to reach the top I never thought it was because I was strong I just thought it was because I wanted the lesson over as quickly as possible" Sakura looked away from Hinata as they entered the gate seeing Ino hanging off Mizu she quickly looked for a route to avoid her. "Hinata I have to go check something see you later ok" not giving her a chance to reply she darted down the left side of the main building planning to go in through one of the side doors.

Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone looking up to apologise she stopped herself a dark haired guy stood clutching a cigarette in his hand "Shino?" he nodded taking another drag this was a very odd occurrence indeed Shino with the collar of his jacket down and he was smoking. "Um I didn't know you smoked"

"I don't usually but Kiba got hurt"

"Oh no is he ok was it bad are you ok" held a hand up motioning her to be quiet

"He's fine broken leg he's at home I'm still worried hence the smoking"

"I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk" he nodded before stubbing out the cigarette and pushing his collar back up tucking his hands in his pockets and turning away walking in to the school without a backwards glance. Little did Sakura know that would know be the first strange event that day, she made it to the sports hall with no further incidence and no sign of the loud mouthed blonde. She grabbed her uniform and shoved to one side of the changing room going to change in one of the bathroom cubicles she was only the second into the hall the first being Sasuke who was currently glaring at a wall arms crossed no surprise there.

Soon the others filed in Anko being the last to appear but they knew she was coming because they could hear her yelling in the hallway "you little pervert if I catch you outside the girls changing room again I'm dragging your sorry ass straight to Tsunade" with a yelp Naruto was thrown through the doors he skidded to a stop at Shikamaru feet who sighed and muttered something that sounded very much like 'get up you idiot'. "Alright you pathetic bunch change of plans we're now doing some kendo" the statement was greeting with a collective groan "shut it, Haruno with me" Sakura followed Anko and collected the shinai and bōgu Anko carried some shinai under one arm and some bōgu under the other while Sakura carried just the bōgu piled up in her arms.

When they got back in the sports hall Anko instantly barked at them to get ready Sakura set to work deftly putting on the bōgu as she finished adjusting the dō she noticed that Sasuke was also ready while everyone else was still struggling. "Alright Uchiha Haruno since you're the first two ready you pair up" Sakura nodded securing the men and picking up her shinai facing Sasuke waiting for him to strike Anko looked between the two slightly bemused clearly not expecting anyone to have prior knowledge in kendo but shrugged and stepped back anyway.

Sasuke made the first strike his blow powerful but predictable and was easily blocked they continued this was for almost half an hour neither being able to get a hit 's arm shook as he blocked a particularly powerful hit from Sakura Anko stepped in as they broke apart "hey calm down both of you take a break" the nodded turning to sit at side and were confronted with everyone's eyes on them Sakura blushed and looked down glad she was still wearing her men and rushed to the bench on the far side of the gym where Shikamaru was currently sitting looking up at the window in the ceiling.

"Good job beating the Uchiha" Sakura removed her men and shook her hair free of the loose ponytail before replying

"I didn't beat him I never got a hit in"

"Yeah but didn't you see how hard he had to try to block you no one ever seems to be able to best him at anything and now there's something where he isn't the best bet that deflated his ego a bit"

"Whatever you say" Anko came over to them a huge grin on her face

"Nicely done where'd you learn"

"My dad taught me some stuff he had his own dojo"

"Well thanks to you and Uchiha I wasn't bored this lesson" Sakura glanced across the room and met the cold gaze of Sasuke ignoring the still babbling Anko she stood and made her way over to him. He held her gaze for a few minutes before he held his hand out to her shocked she shook it before quickly nodding and stepping away. The day passed quickly and Sakura wasn't having much luck avoiding Ino by lunchtime she was ready to just blurt it out to Ino so she would stop bugging her after ten minutes of circling questions she'd had enough she shoved her chair backwards grabbed her bag and stormed to the bathroom.

Ino was really getting on her nerves but she didn't want to snap at her this anger needed to leave and fast she needed to be able to go back and smile and tell Ino to shut up. She approached the sinks and mirrors. she gritted her teeth stood in front of the mirror that already had a few cracks in it took and deep breath drew back her fist and slammed it against the mirror thin cracks appeared around her fist but it didn't break the cracks had scraped her knuckles slightly. It was rash but it was reliving her anger so she drew back her fist preparing to hit it again when the door opening she stood frozen fist drawn back her head turned to the door. She was standing there beautiful as ever a cute curious look on her face "Sakura what're you doing" she dropped her arm.

"Punching the mirror"

"Why "

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to help"

"Well I don't need any help"

"Tell me please" Tenten smiled sweetly and stepped towards her but Sakura stepped back causing a look of hurt to flutter across her face

"I'm sorry I should go" she tried to slid around her to get to the door but Tenten grabbed her arm the contact sent a little jolt through her and almost didn't pull away but seeing that her sleeve had been pushed up slightly made her detach herself. She practically ran back to the cafeteria being angry at Ino had slipped her mind at the fact her crush was acting completely normal after molesting her senseless the day before. Also Tenten seeing her after she'd punched a mirror was a cause for concern would she tell anyone didn't she think Sakura was a complete weirdo now?

Changing her mind about going back to Ino she pivoted on her heel and headed outside instead the sun was peeking shyly from the clouds as she stepped through the door giving the usually dull outdoors a nice glow. She heard some sort of commotion coming from the front of the school her curiosity got the better of her so she leaning around the corner seeing a tall guy with messy brown hair yelling and waving his arms around. Someone was stood in front of him but she couldn't see who so she moved closer this time hiding behind a tree the guy eventually through his hands up and stormed out of the gates left standing there was a very sombre looking Gaara.

Stepping out from behind the tree she made her way towards him he was staring at the ground so he didn't notice her till she go in the way of the light. "You in trouble Gaara"

"No that was Kankurou"

"Your older brother right" he nodded "is this to do with what happened during the summer?" again he nodded "are you going to tell me, you don't have to"

"Our father is dead that's all you need to know" Gaara showed no emotion as he spoke

"So it's just you and your siblings now then?"

"Yes Temari took it badly and Kankurou hasn't seen her for three days so now he's worried and I couldn't care less"

"That's a tiny lie you do care slightly even if you don't show it" he snorted and glared at Sakura his eyes icy before turning and striding away from her. The wind blew up a whirlwind of leaves and her hair swayed slightly she sighed brushing it away "cute stunt earlier" she turned to face the owner of the voice it was the fucking Uchiha "if you're talking about the practice that was no stunt"

"Yes it was you were trying to make me look bad"

"You know Sasuke one day your ego will be so big that it leaves you not everyone is your little slave you aren't as brilliant as you think" she smiled sweetly and left him their fists clenched an ugly scowl and glare consuming his features. The last lesson was passing painfully slow it was maths Sakura's worst subject it also came with the worst teacher Ibiki. They were reviewing algebra and Sakura hated it as far as she was concerned numbers and letters were never meant to mix. Twisting her hair between her fingers she tried in vain to complete the work but she kept glancing at the clock she wanted to be home changed and out again before her mother returned. For once she was taking Ino up on her offer to do something after school unfortunately Mizu would be there but it was better than witnessing one of her parents arguments.

When the bell rang Sakura practically leaped from her desk not bothering to say goodbye to anyone she dashed down the hall out the front door but froze when she reached the gate. In front of her was a sight that angered her and hurt her Tenten was kissing someone not just anyone but a tall blonde scantily clad girl. Whose hands were all over her "the rumour's true then Tenten doesn't like penis" Sai stood next to her smiling pleasantly Sakura bit her lip blinking furiously unable to stop the prickling hint of tears. So she ran as fast as she could wanting to get as far away as possible stupid lee the kiss didn't mean anything how could she even hope it was true foolish little Sakura.

Ok so doing something I haven't done before a little chapter preview ooo thrilling

"_Why do you love me" they lifted up their head to search for the answers in the other's eyes but the words reached them first "I love you because you are so amazing"_

Whose romance is this? KibaxShino, InoxMizu, a new pairing or is it our lovely leading lady Sakura find out next time also I'll tell you the origin of the title in my authors note isn't that smashing ?


	4. Chapter 4

Remember my so called chapter preview well if you don't here it is again _"Why do you love me" they lifted up their head to search for the answers in the other's eyes but the words reached them first "I love you because you are so amazing". _Yeah I got carried away this chapter so that's in the next one lol I suck *waves to Demmy* hehe yeah she's awesome also uh if you think I should move the story's rating up to M tell me yeah **WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING AND GRAPHIC SELFHARM **I put some stars to show you where the graphicness of the self harm is if you want to skip it that's all enjoy.

* * *

When she reached her house she was sobbing loudly she ran in the house up to her room dropped her bag and grabbed what she wanted then left again. Not caring about the curious looks she received as she continued to run her chest and legs were screaming for her to stop but the pain she was feeling kept her going. She stumbled to a stop checking her surroundings before clambering through the bushes in front of her the thorns ripped her clothing slightly. In front of her was an abandoned house most windows boarded up and the ones that weren't were smashed. She slowly strode towards the house hands clenched into fists getting into the house proved to be easy finding somewhere to sit that wasn't soaked wasn't. She finally found a spot in one of the back rooms that was missing a window but hadn't been boarded up the floor was covered in dust ,wood and pieces of brick brushing some aside she sat leaning against the wall under the window.

******graphic here*****

Unclenching her fists something fell to the floor with a barely audible noise it glinted in the faint sunlight. She tiled her head downwards staring at the object it was a sharpener blade she crept her fingers towards it a look of determination on her face. Clasping it between her fingers she then pulled her sleeve up before pressing the blade against her skin she tensed took in a deep breath and pulled the blade across her skin gasping as it tore her skin apart. She watched the blood trickle down her forearm before repeating her actions _this isn't enough _was the only thought inside her head as she continued to maim herself. She dropped the blade and stood up letting the blood drip softly to the floor she didn't have to go far before she found what she wanted. The sink and toilet were smashed to pieces but the mirror and bath still intact picking up part of the sink she slammed it into the mirror it shuddered and smashed sending glittering pieces across the floor.

Dropping the porcelain she examined the pieces finding one that would suit she went back to where she was sitting before following her trail of blood. The blade seemed pathetic now compared to the glass knife she now possessed she gave a strangled yell as she dug the edge into her skin and dragged it forcedly away. This pain was new she had never felt it so intensely her arm was on fire the blood ran fast down her arm faster than before quickly forming a small pool on the floor looking down he eyes widened the cut was very deep and wide. She couldn't help it she began to cry again gasping for air the shock of being able to damage herself so much was frightening but exciting at the same time so she foolishly did it again. After a few minutes when the blood didn't stop flowing she began to worry throwing the piece of mirror away from her standing quickly she swayed her head spinning. Trying to push away the dizziness she clumsily climbed back through the broken window catching one of the gashes ripping it even further open.

******graphic ends here******

As the blood flow increased so did her panic her vision spun out of focus as she stumbled out of the bushes bumping into someone she almost fell to the floor but strong arms kept her standing. "Don't pass out uhn I'm calling you an ambulance what's your name" she looked up the image was severely blurry so all she could gather was that it was a blonde man."Sakura Haruno" Her head drooped and she slumped forwards unconscious the man panicked almost dropping his phone he sank to the floor holding her he then ripped off his jacket wrapped it around her arm and tried to stem the bleeding. She was beautiful he couldn't deny that fair skin pale pink hair and those eyes such an elegant shade of green it made him all the more curious as to why she was in this state. He somehow managed to convince the paramedic to let him go with her he spent the entire journey fiddling with the ring on his finger staring at her intensely.

If she hadn't been unconscious from blood loss when they brought her in they probably would have left her to wait for hours but she was whisked off straight away leaving him to find somewhere to wait. After half an hour he couldn't sit still any longer so he went over to a passing nurse "I came in with Sakura Haruno is she ok uhn" the dark haired woman nodded

"The blood lose wasn't too severe so they're just finishing the stitches I can take you to her" he nodded and followed her down some corridors stopping at a cubicle with the curtains pulled she went in first to tell whoever was doing the stitches who he was. She emerged and gestured for him to go inside her arm was propped up on a folded blanket while a man slid the thread through her skin. He looked at the floor and didn't look up till the man finished and left her right arm was almost completely bandaged the skin showing covered in old wounds while her left had one strip of gauze near her elbow. "Shit Sakura what made you do this to yourself it's really bad yeah uhn"

Her mind was slowly being tugged into consciousness the first thing she could focus on was someone humming she forced her eyes open closing them again at the brightness she opened them more slowly staring at the ceiling. The humming stopped abruptly and a chair was moved the same blonde man from earlier came into her line of sight he moved away adjusting the bed so she was sitting up they stared at each other before he smiled slightly. "Had me worried thought you were going to die uhn"

"Does anyone else know did they call anyone?"

"No made sure they didn't like you wanted uhn"

"What's your name and why do you keep saying uhn"

"I'm Deidara and I'm saying uhn out of habit uhn"

"Thank you" she looked down at her lap

"I need to go let my friend know where I am so I'll be back uhn" she looked at the aftermath of her destruction fighting back more tears when Deidara returned she had her head in hands and her body was shaking with silent sobs. "Itachi said he'd come pick me up so you can get a lift as well uhn" her head snapped up at that "is it Itachi Uchiha"

"Didn't know you knew him uhn"

"I don't personally his little brother's in my year"

"I hate Sasuke he's such a stuck up brat uhn" Sakura nodded his earlier behaviour defiantly solidifying the statement "what does the kanji on your ring mean if you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind it means blue uhn"

"Odd"

"Not really we all have them uhn" before she could question him further a doctor stepped into the cubicle he smiled at them Deidara nodded Sakura looked at her lap again "now you're ok to go home miss Haruno but we would recommend that you talk to someone from our psychiatric unit first"

"She's not fucking crazy uhn!" the doctor frowned at Deidara

"This is Miss Haruno's decision"

"I don't want to talk to anyone I'll be fine" the doctor scribbled something down on his clipboard before smiling patronisingly at her "yes but it would be for the best you'll also need to make an appointment with you GP in a few weeks to get those stitches removed" he nodded to both of them before leaving. Deidara crossed his arms and scowled at the doctors retreating back Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed tentatively lifted her arm off the folded blanket and stepped onto the floor. She picked up Deidara's jacket from its position on the back on the chair the nurse had been using "sorry I ruined your jacket" she held it out to him a slightly worried expression adorning her face he smirked and took it "no problem better than letting you bleed to death uhn"

With her mind clear she was able to take in things clearly now so she quickly observed he was a very effeminate (AN apparently this is an offensive term O.O) man and was easily annoyed by everyone it seemed but her. When they reached the main exit she stumbled slightly he was instantly in front of her his visible eye staring into hers while his arm was around her shoulders in case she fell "that was a pretty quick response you were on your guard this whole time weren't you?"

"No I just have good reflexes uhn" she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly signalling she was fine to continue it wasn't very hard to find Itachi's car who else would have a sleek black Lamborghini. As the approached the door on the side facing them opened and a man with messy black hair that was in his eyes and a orange mask on the side of his face rushed towards them "Deidara" he yelled excitedly

"Tobi get the fuck away from me uhn" Sakura looked at Tobi he was pouting he then smiled shrugged and pulled the mask around it was orange with black swirls concentrating around the right eye. He then skipped back to the car Deidara shook his head and opened the door for sakura she slid in followed closely by Itachi's dark eyes he raised his eyebrows at Deidara who promptly flipped him off. He hit Tobi who was currently fiddling with the radio before turning back around and starting the car it wasn't loud when it started but Sakura could feel the power of the car she wasn't good with cars but she knew that Lamborghini were fast and expensive.

Sakura answered Tobi's constant questions in a monotonous voice whilst watching the surrounding dash by "Pepsi or coke"

"Coke"

"Sweet or savoury"

"Sweet"

"Tobi I'm sure sakura is getting bored by your constant prattling "Itachi spoke without looking at him

"One more then I'll stop I promise, girls or guys" Sakura looked at him blinking stupidly before Deidara lunged forwards and grabbed Tobi's hair "shut up your annoying"

"No fair Deidara you always ruin my fun fine you answer my question then" Deidara let go and sat back "no uhn"

"See no fun always boring"

"He likes guys" Itachi supplied Deidara blushed and glared at him

"Oh really anyone in particular" Tobi moved his mask to the side again revealing a Cheshire cat grin

"You say it and you're dead uhn" Itachi chuckled and kept silent but Deidara and Tobi continued to stare at him. They pulled up outside a nice looking apartment complex Tobi stepped out still looking at Itachi curiously who took no notice. While Deidara stayed in the back "Tobi I'll tell you now"

"Oh tell me" Itachi turned around and smirked softly directing his gaze at Deidara who flung open the door and jumped across Sakura running over to Itachi and Tobi. He was a few steps away when Itachi spoke "Sasori, Hidan and you" Deidara jumped at Itachi who quickly side stepped sending him crashing into Tobi who lost his balance sending them both to the floor. They landed in a rather suggestive position and when Deidara tried to push himself up he merely ended up straddling Tobi who didn't mind and kept grinning. Tobi's arms shot up one cupping the back of Deidara's neck the other going round him waist and pulled him down crushing their lips together Deidara gave out a muffled uhn his eyes wide and blush increased. "Get a fucking room" Sakura eyes moved to the entrance of the building where another man was leaning against the wall his shirt was liberally unbuttoned and a pendant with a circle containing an upside down triangle hung from his neck.

Deidara broke free from Tobi standing up and staring at the new comer who slide something out of his pocket sticking it in his mouth he lit a match on the wall Sakura realized it was a cigarette Itachi frowned at him as he approached "Hidan what have you been told about doing that" he rolled his eyes and blew the smoke in Itachi's direction "fuck you" he flicked his eyes over to Deidara who now had Tobi attached to his back "now you can finally get some hmm Dei"

"Shut up I do get some uhn I'm just not a whore like you" Hidan paused and chuckled

"Oh really" he finally looking at the open door of the Lamborghini smiling as he saw Sakura he put the cigarette out on his hand before striding towards her. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat under the gaze and pulled at her sleeves he placed a hand on the roof of the car a leaned towards her.

"Is he doing you" Sakura shook her head "can I?" Sakura shook her head more furiously than before and looked as so she didn't see him look down and notice the drops of blood on her sleeve he reached out with other hand and pressed two fingers down on her arm. She gasped sharply turning to him again "I could turn that pain into pleasure" she bit her lip as he pressed harder he was abruptly pulled back via the collar of his shirt by a fuming Deidara who had managed to detach Tobi.

"Leave her the fuck the alone or I'll blow you to smithereens uhn" Hidan shrugged him off and walked back towards Itachi who was now holding back Tobi from glomping Deidara again. "Tobi go with Hidan and ask Konan if Sakura can borrow one of her tops also collect some bandages" Tobi looked at Deidara one last time before nodding and skipping after Hidan Sakura looked down at her arm the sleeve as quickly absorbing the blood oozing from the irritated cuts. Deidara crouched down looking at Saukra's arm worriedly "He's creepy and perverted not a good combination uhn"

Sakura couldn't even begin to ponder why all these different personalities had been brought together.

"I have some things to accomplish and so do you so deal with her quickly" Sakura shivered slightly under Itachi's cold gaze she was beginning to see why Sasuke didn't like him Deidara nodded not turning to face him "what did the symbol on Hidan's neck mean"

"Oh that is the sign of his god Jashin his religion is pretty fucked up uhn"

"Fucked up how" he flicked his eyes down to her arm before meeting her gaze again she opened her mouth in a silent oh getting the hint. "Sakura what are you doing here" Naruto stood a few feet away head cocked to the side a puzzled expression on his face Sakura panicked grabbing Deidara's jacket again and covering her arm "I'm just seeing a friend" he began to walk towards her she grabbed at Deidara's arm and he stood and turned to Naruto eyeing him cautiously.

"One of those guys they live across the hall from me" as luck would have it have it Tobi reappeared "I got the bandages Deidara didn't know we had some till Itachi said oh hi Naruto"

"Moron uhn" Naruto's confusion increased he looked at Sakura gripping the jacket to her arm then the bandages he gaze resting on the annoyed Deidara "hey what did you do to Sakura!" Naruto yelled running at Deidara who held him back easily

"Nothing idiot and she'll tell you if she wants to uhn" Tobi ignored them and skipped over to the car place the bandages and top next to Sakura and proceeded to glomp Deidara again Naruto huffed and stood back glaring at Deidara. "Naruto please just go"

"Not till you tell me what happened"

"I can't tell you" Naruto pushed past Deidara and Tobi and snatched the jacket off of her arm quickly dropping it in shock. Her entire sleeve was now soaked with blood she bit back tears and looked up at him "what is this"

"Please don't tell anyone but I did it to myself"

* * *

Well shit Naruto knows but will he tell anyone, will he help sakura can she stop. Is Tenten going to get the bitch slap she deserves why did I waste so much of this chapter because I like the Akatsuki plain and simple Deidara and Tobi begin my favs Hidan just for fun so title origin is a song by our lady peace some lyrics "_Baby girl stand up and fight This is not some paradise It's just where we live Finally you think you're all right Then it eats you up alive You better get used to it A story about a girl A story about the world"_


	5. chapter 5

_**ROAR it's the 5**__**th**__** chapter which is an epic achievement for me as I usually give up but Demmy*waves* loves this so I keep going for her also not as long as I would have liked it to be but I felt there was a need for an update so I just went with what I and again THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS OR ADDING THIS TO YOUR STORY ALERTS LIST**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Why" Naruto scratched the back of his head looking down at her arm again

"You don't hate me or think I'm repulsive for doing this?"

"I could never hate you Sakura you're too good a person it is a little weird though"

"Great now move uhn" Deidara pushed Naruto out of the way and closed the door on Sakura she stared at the blacked out windows for a moment before remembering the shirt and bandages beside her. She carefully slid the shirt off looking down at the blood soaked bandages before peeling them off carefully the blood was quickly solidifying although currently it was just like half dried glue almost dry but still liquidly. Putting the new bandages on she held back a hiss of pain securing them firmly then she slipped the plain long sleeved back top on brushing out any creases she then tapped on the window to show she was finished. It was flung open by immense force by the orange and blonde blur that was Naruto "Sakura you need anything else I can walk you home or we can to the park if you don't want to go home straight away or you hungry we could get ramen" before he could babble further she put a hand over his mouth and shook her head silently.

"If you coming too get in uhn" Deidara has silently got into the driver's seat Tobi was spread out his arms wrapped around Deidara's waist while his legs rested on the passenger seat. Naruto nodded closed the door and ran round the other side he fussed over Sakura putting her seatbelt on for her "Naruto it's ok seriously"

"No it isn't I don't know how long this has been going on but you've been alone with it and now you won't have to be ever again and that's a promise of a lifetime" Naruto grinned and gave the thumbs up she sighed and smiled back. "Thank fuck this thing's automatic I wouldn't be able to reach the gears with you there uhn" Tobi grinned up at Deidara's slightly amused glare "so where I'm dropping you off Sakura uhn"

"I'm taking Naruto up on the ramen idea" Naruto beamed and hugged Sakura

"Yay ramen" Naruto proceeded to bounce up and down excitedly as the car was pulled smoothly back onto the road the drive was relatively quiet apart from Naruto's random yells of ramen and Deidara hitting Tobi for saying something stupid. The journey was short and entertaining Deidara pulled up on a curb near Ichiraku's, Naruto jumped out before the car had even come to a complete stop bounced to the other side of the car and stood beaming. Sakura unclipped her seatbelt and went to open the door when Naruto yanked it open for her and proceed to grab her from the car and held her bridal style "Naruto you put me down right now" he chuckled and spun round "ramen ramen RAMEN" Deidara shrugged whilst smiling when Sakura motioned for help

"That looks like fun spin me Deidara" Tobi jumped on Deidara latching his arms around Deidara's neck "get off Tobi you are such a moron uhn" Sakura squeaked and buried her face in his shirt as he continued to spin Tobi whined and refused to let go of Deidara's neck who patience with him was quickly running out. "Ah I'm getting dizzy" Naruto stumbled to a stop and slid Sakura from his arms who swatted Naruto's arm while he grinned stupidly "final warning get off now or else uhn!"

"Here comes the boom" Sakura flicked a confused glance at Naruto "you'll see" she turned back to Deidara who slid his hand into his pocket withdrawing something keep his fist clasped. He deftly flicked the object out of his palm into the air it quickly disappeared in an explosion that threw Tobi and Deidara apart. Tobi pouted and swung his mask back on while Deidara grinned reaching for more of the objects Tobi waved his arms out in front of him defensively. Paying no heed to Tobi's minor distress he threw something on the floor at Tobi's feet Sakura leaned forwards seeing a clay spider which quickly exploded making Tobi squeal and attempted to hide behind Naruto.

"Appreciate my art uhn" Tobi leaned sideways regarding Deidara

"I like your art just not when it's trying to blow me up"

"That's the point of it to explode idiot uhn" by now they had attracted some attention a few curious people had stopped to observe the source of the small explosions Sakura grabbed Naruto and Tobias arms and steered them into Ichiraku Ramen. Deidara glared at Sakura with a handful of spiders poised to throw at Tobi's head he lowered his arm and glanced at the people who had stopped before grinning and casually flicking it at their feet. It exploded before they had a chance to move singeing a few of their shoes and leaving one person hopping up and down grabbing their foot.

"Naruto why don't you have just one topping"

"Have pork ooh no fishcake oh spring onion" Tobi was waving his arms excitedly sitting on the stool while Naruto pondered on the menu Sakura lent on the counter her face propped on her was busing cooking the other customers' orders while Ayame smiled at Naruto and Tobi's antics. "This is awesome old man just a few years ago you were a little stall to the side of the other shops now you're alongside all those big restaurants showing them just how great you are"

"Naruto don't be so rude and informal to mister Teuchi" he chuckled drained some noodles before setting them down in the bowl of already measured out broth "No worries Miss Haruno Naruto's one of my best and favorite customers me and Ayame are quite fond of him" Ayame smiled and nodded taking the bowl over to one the tables Naruto grinned stupidly pushing the menu to Sakura. "I'll just have barbeque pork with miso ramen"

"Ewww pork nasty I'm having spring onions and hanjuku egg with my Shōyu (soy sauce) ramen" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tobi who childishly copied him making Sakura stifle a giggle "I'm not all that hungry so I'm just going to some plain miso ramen"

"Same for me uhn"

"Coming up" Teuchi grinned at them setting to work on their orders Naruto and Tobi engaged in a furious game of rock paper scissors throwing their hands out over enthusiastically. Ayame set Deidara and Saukra's ramen down narrowly avoiding Naruto flinging his arm out in frustration at losing for the third time in a row. They became even more absorbed if at all possible and barely noticed when there ramen was placed in front of them almost knocking it over. "Ramen ah how long has it been there"

"You're dumber than Tobi it's still steaming so obviously not long uhn"

"Deidara why are you always so" Tobi searched for the right word "bitchy" he snapped his gaze to Tobi and he was lucky that looks couldn't kill because he would have been dead a dozen times from the one glare. "Bitching is a girl thing uhn"

"You'd make a good girl you're pretty enough and your hair is really long" Tobi really wasn't very good at sensing danger it appeared as he carried on describing just how girly Deidara was who sat gripping his chopsticks. "One more word about how I should be a girl and I'll make this chopstick impale you uhn" Tobi coked his head to the side looking slightly confused

"I don't think its sharp enough to impale anything"

"With the force I'll use it won't need to be sharp uhn"

"Love you too" Deidara blushed and began mumbled things that sounded very much like a slow painful way to kill Tobi. Sakura slowly ate her ramen observing her companions behaviour silently lost in her own thoughts that they wouldn't survive long if they were locked in a room together but a annoyingly familiar voice ruined her little day dream. "Sakura I wondered where you were not that I didn't mind when you didn't show up but you did say you would" Ino stood a few steps away pouting slightly with a leech attached her oh wait never mind it was Mizu and also a very annoyed looking Sasuke. "hey Ino um why's Sasuke with you"

"We just passed each other on the way here he tagged along when we mentioned going to Ichiraku's something to do with Naruto I believe" Naruto looked around at the mention of his name mouth full and attempted to yell something when he saw Sasuke that just sounded like gibberish. "Ewww will you ever improve your manners" Naruto sensibly swallowed before attempting to talk again

"My manners are nothing compare to your easiness Ino" Sakura grimaced at Naruto's foolishness

"What did you say I'll kill you" she slipped from Mizu's grasp and lunged at Naruto almost making it but the damn Uchiha got in the way. "See that's why he annoys me always getting in the way uhn"

Sasuke ignored Ino and Deidara looking straight at a nervous knucklehead "Naruto I need to talk to you outside" he nodded quickly slurping down the rest of his ramen hopped off the stool and followed him. Ino, Sakura and Tobi turned to observe the conversation while Deidara sigh and began to mould something from his clay. Whatever Sasuke had told Naruto had upset him as he was waving his arms around shouting at him Sasuke took a step forwards his face slightly angry Naruto shoved him away and rushed back inside. Sasuke followed and the continued the argument "no way could that be possible"

"I can't help it dobe blame my fucking mind"

"Seriously this has to be a joke who put you up to it was it Kiba"

"No one put me up to it you are impossibly stupid I'll prove it to you one way or another" Sasuke stormed off everyone but Sakura were staring at Naruto curious to know what had happened. Sakura was prepared to wait for Naruto to get so frustrated that he blurted whatever it was out but Ino had less patience "spill now"

"Uh he said um well he said"

"Today would be nice Naruto!" Ino liked her gossip way too much but no one stopped as they was equally intrigued .Naruto fiddled with a loose string avoiding answering he attempted talk but just ended up looking like a fish struggling for water. Ino crossed her arms and began to tap her foot Mizu tried to distract her by running his fingers through her hair she swatted him away continuing to glare at Naruto. "Hesaidhelikedmelikethat"

"Sorry my ears didn't catch that slower please" Naruto gulped before repeating himself

"He said he liked me like 'that'"

"Damn I lost the bet" Ino cried out angrily

"Just what the hell did you bet on?"

***time skip*** (because I feel I waste too much time in one place)

The walk to school was amusing as Naruto had insisted on walking with sakura and she had dragged Ino along as well.

"What did you bet on?"

"I'm going to tell you"

"Why not do you hate losing to Shikamaru that much?" Ino glared at Saukra's curious face then at Naruto uncomfortable expression as the bet was something to do with yesterday's events with Sasuke. "Just give it up billboard brow I'm not spilling"

"Fine I'll ask Shikamaru then"

"You bitch!"

"You are what you hang with" Naruto chuckled lightly at this and narrowly avoided Ino's fist upon reaching the school Ino looked ready to murder them both. They observed a worn red truck pull up by the school gates Shino's shade covered eyes turned towards it a familiar unruly head of brunette hair appeared "thanks sis see you later"

"Don't fall over"

"Yeah I'll try not to" Kiba grinned before turning on his crutches and heading into the school Hinata waved happily from beside Shino. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon Kiba do you feel ok?"

"Yeah great thanks Hinata" Shino continued to stare silently "come on don't look at me like that I can walk just fine"

"Then walk" the cold tone of his voice made Hinata and Kiba sweat drop he was annoyed very much so. Kiba smiled nervously and took a few tentative steps forwards looking back at Shino before moving the crutches in front of him but the paving slab was slightly loose on one side due to a large crack going through it. Sending him off balance and tumbling forwards he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come instead two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks Shino that was just a fluke the pavement was unstable and you made me nervous you over protective bugger" Hinata giggled slightly and Kiba turned and grinned at Shino who's eyebrow was arched "I wasn't insulting your bugs just then by the way so uh please don't drop me" Shino pulled him upright released him and stepped back gesturing towards the school. "Yeah love you too"

"Wow Shino seemed really mad" Naruto observed Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and tsked irritably.

"I would be to if my boyfriend had gotten hurt and decided to come back to school straight away"

"He isn't mad he's just being protective of Kiba its sweet" Ino raised an eyebrow at Sakura

"Jealous much" Sakura opened her mouth to reply when she was practically knocked off her feet by Naruto "let go you idiot what are you doing"

"It's Sasuke help me" Naruto look truly pitiful clinging to Sakura so much so that Ino couldn't hold back her laughter "you are classic someone tells you that they like and you run and hide you should feel honored at this crush at least I mean it's Sasuke so many girls and probably a few guys would kill to be your shoes right now personally I'd have jumped on him and rip-"

"That's enough Ino pig I do not want your sordid fantasies described to me" she shrugged smiling strutting off to the front doors where she stopped in front of Shikamaru exchanged a few words and gave him something. "So that's why she hated losing that bet so much"

"Huh you know who she bet with"

"Our resident lazy ass cloud loving genius" Naruto's mouth dropped open slightly as she looked over at Shikamaru in amazement Sakura was unsure whether it was the fact that he made a bet on such a thing or that he bothered to bet at all. Sakura giggled pulled Naruto forwards following Ino's path Naruto insisted on stopping to talk to Shikamaru then walk Sakura to history. At first Sakura joined in with the conversation egging Naruto on with his exasperated question asking and arms flaying she suddenly stiffened next to Naruto dropping out of the conversation completely.

"Can we talk please" Sakura didn't reply her face stony Naruto looked between the two connecting the dots before jumping forwards "she's the one who upset you isn't she" Sakura nodded slowly and Naruto leaped in front of her fists clenched

"Go away before you upset her again"

"Can you just butt out it doesn't concern you"

"Oh yes it does anything that upsets Sakura is my business" Naruto's determination was a surprise when he said she wouldn't be alone he really meant it in every way it seemed. "Thanks Naruto let's just go"

"no don't" Tenten tried to reach for sakura hand but Naruto pushed her away steering Sakura inside leaving Tenten staring at the stop where she used to stand. "If I only she would hear me out"

***flashback Tenten's POV*** (bet this annoys you lol)

_Damn where's Sakura I was hoping to catch her before she left_ "you look even more fuckable if that's possible_" that voice fuck it can't be_ I turned and yep it was that voice _ugh why was she here_

"hey Tayuya didn't think I'd see you again" she twirled her newly dyed hair and smirked before replying "well I was visiting Kimimaro poor thing he's back in the hospital and well I decided why not see you as well" _liar I know she doesn't give a damn about him I'm the main reason he's the backup not changed at all _she slid closer dangerously close her skirt might as well be belt it left almost nothing to the imagination a black thong was just coming over the edges of it. Her top only just covered her breasts and it had tears in it so her breasts were completely visible college had defiantly changed her style for the worse. "I missed you it's so hard to get a date at college they're all so" she paused "straight" her arms lifted up lazily and snaked around me I was frozen great time to be like this huh.

She smirked again I shivered and she pulled me viciously against her I gasp and the opportunist bitch shoved her tongue in my mouth I couldn't stop my body's natural reaction and my eyes flickered closed and I gave in my mind screaming at me to stop. _Must stop kissing this slut she made the break up with Neji harsh and I have to find Sakura to talk _I open my eyes in time to see Sakura running away _shit she saw us I have to go after her _I push Tayuya away and attempt to go after Sakura but she grabs my wrist "we're not done here leave the little bitch I'm better than her" _how dare she talk about sakura that way she's Mine!_ I Draw my arm back and shove my fist into her stupid smirking face she lets go in shock and I try to see where Sakura went to no avail._ Wait a minute I said she was mine but she isn't I just __**have a major crush **__great even my own mind is against me._

***back to present***

"Well there's always break and lunch he won't be with her all the time"

* * *

_**Naruto is being awesome Tenten wasn't actually be a ho Sasuke IS gay (no surprise there) ha next time Tenten is on a mission to tell sakura the truth or go with her mind and kiss her senseless hehe some interesting developments on the SasukexNaruto front (specially for Demmy) yeah I know Deidara doesn't blush but I think I make for it with him threatening Tobi lol**_


	6. chapter 6 finally

**Yay I did it chapter six is here and if it sucks I apologize but I was majorly creatively blocked so enjoy my dear readers and also feel free to point out mistakes and make suggestions oh and Demmy part of this chapter is especially for you hehe XxX**

**

* * *

  
**

She looked back at Shikamaru who was staring aimlessly at the sky before muttering to himself "I'm skipping perfect day to watch clouds"

"Oi pineapple head be helpful will you" he slid his gaze over to her sighing

"It isn't pineapple head and why should I help a troublesome woman like you"

"Ok whoever you are can you please help me, I really need to talk to Sakura but that Uzumaki doesn't seem to want to leave her side today" Shikamaru sighed and his shoulders slumped

"Look I don't like to get involved with other people's business it's a real drag" Tenten grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "You are so annoying I won't have to talk to you again if you just help me damn it" his raised an eyebrow at her disgruntled expression.

"Forget it Naruto said you upset Sakura and I don't want to cause any trouble for her so I'm staying well out of this" he brushed her hands off his shoulders shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards the sports hall. He paused and looked back over his shoulder "by the way I'm Shikamaru Nara"

"No way you're the genius that Asuma sensei is always talking about but you're so lazy and annoying" he smirked slightly shrugging and walking away again. She jogged slightly to catch up with him he paid her no attention even when she started flicking his ponytail. Eventually he found a spot he liked and lay down Tenten stared at him for a moment before leaning over him blocking his view he sighed and glared mildly at her "why do you like clouds so much pineapple"

"I just do stop with the pineapple thing" Tenten cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly

"No I won't stop pineapple not till you help me" she promptly sat down next him he rolled his eyes and ignored her for awhile she stared at him hoping he would talk then she stepped it up and began to poke his shoulder soon she was kicking his side and still he stared up at the clouds ignoring her. The bell rang for the end of first period and Tenten was still kicking him his hand suddenly moved and blocked her kick he turned his head and stared at her with a very bored expression "I think you've bruised me enough for today" Tenten huffed and drew her leg back "at the start of break time you'll find Sakura in the bathrooms opposite the art rooms"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Ino made me memorise where she could catch Sakura after classes" he spoke in a relaxed tone as if it was normal for friends to have stalker like information. "So you're telling me this so I'll leave you alone"

"No I'm telling you because fights are such a drag and if you don't talk to Sakura on her own then Naruto will defiantly start a fight being the idiot he is" Tenten shrugged accepting his reason and getting up. "Maybe if you wore your hair down I wouldn't keep calling you a pineapple"

"What and have it get in my face your ideas all so troublesome" Tenten had no trouble sneaking into her lesson late Gai sensei was so worked up standing in front of the stage fists clenched yelling about the glorious power of youth. "Tenten what a pleasure to see you are you ready to show your wonderful flare with emotions"

"Yeah sure Lee let me pinch myself and I'll begin crying with joy" Lee grinned and gave her the thumbs up another hellish hour in the presence of Gai sensei awaited her.

***

Having Naruto follow her around was proving very trying he had skipped his second lesson and snuck into hers scaring the hell out of her and earning her a detention. She splashed water from the sink up onto her face before looking in the mirror "if I hadn't punched him I swear he would have followed me in here as well"

"Wow never took Uzumaki as that much of a pervert" Sakura turned quickly her hair flicking with her covering part of her face. "Hey can we talk now" Sakura shook her head "fine then just listen to me she started it Tayuya she kissed me first seriously I didn't want to kiss her I was actually waiting for you when she showed up" Sakura shook her head more violently this time refusing to look at Tenten. "He said I hurt you how much did I hurt you at least tell me that" Sakura turned away holding herself Tenten sighed and began to head for the door when Sakura spoke.

"Foolish replaceable but most of all it just hurt" she took in a shaky breath holding herself tighter

"Well you're not replaceable not in the least you are so amazing so caring all together the most uniquely loveable human I've ever met" Sakura whisper something in reply arms falling to her side fists clenched. She spun around tears shimmering in her eyes before screaming "liar" and pushing past her and out the door Tenten watched the door swing slowly back into place hating herself for pushing this she had just managed to hurt Sakura more talking to her maybe she should just leave her alone.

Sakura stopped and lent against the wall trying to stop her tears she angrily wiped them away and strode over to her locker almost breaking it when she flung it open violently. She began rearranging everything in her locker shoving the books to the side and throwing out all her little notes and drawings trying to diffuse her anger. She clenched her fist surveying the mess she had created before sighing and beginning to clean it up she paused on a piece of paper that shouldn't be there her completed science homework she had forgotten to hand it in.

Quickly shoving the rest of the stuff back into her locker she slammed it shut and ran across to the science block. She slowed and pushed the double doors open the hallways were filled with display cases containing interesting or creepy items depending on which teachers classroom they were near. Unfortunately for her she had to go to Orochimaru's classroom so the stuff was going to be creepy she was just round the corner form it when she heard voices let curiosity kill the cat this had to be good if they were talking here of all places.

She saw two familiar faces Sasuke and Naruto it appeared Sasuke really meant it when he said he wasn't giving up "we're just friends nothing more stop trying to change that"

"It has to change" Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Why the hell does it have to change we were fine up until you starting all this liking me stuff"

"It has to change because I think I love you" Saukra's eyes widened and she fully prepared to bet Naruto would punch him for that but he just stood there mouth open in shock suddenly Sasuke moved forwards pushing him backwards.

Naruto's back hit the wall making him gasp at the light pain two hands were planted on the wall either side of him dark eyes staring hungrily at him. "Sasuke you can't be serious"

"I'm deadly serious please listen to me"

"Why do you love me" he lifted up his head to search for the answers in the other's eyes but the words reached him first "I love you because you are so amazing". Before Naruto could reply Sasuke's body was pressed flush up against him and his lips were crushed against his when they finally broke apart for air Naruto began to breathe in when Sasuke ground against him his breath turning into a gasp. Sasuke took advantage quickly regaining control over his lips slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth both fought for dominance hands gripping at each other's bodies. They broke apart again panting Naruto's hand shot forwards suddenly pushing Sasuke backwards

"Jerk don't do that"

"You weren't complaining a moment ago"

"You took advantage of my body's reaction"

"So you liked it"

"My body did but not my mind damn it so just leave me the hell alone" Sakura pressed herself behind one of the display cases blushing profusely that was something she didn't need to see but she knew a lot of girls would happily pay to see that happen. Naruto stormed passed not noticing her she tensed slightly hoping Sasuke would do the same. "I know you're there so come out" Sakura almost smacked her forehead for stupidly thinking she'd get away with Sasuke not noticing so she took a deep breath and stepped out. His eyes and expression didn't bear anger or embarrassment like she expected but amusement he chuckled slightly as he face displayed the confusion.

"Enjoy the show Sakura"

"No I'm not like that I didn't mean to see but I just heard talking was curious if I'd know you were going to do that then I would have just left"

"I don't care that you saw I could screw him in front of the whole school and not give a damn"

"I really didn't need to know that" Sakura murmured looking down

"Yes you did"

"What do you me-"

"You need to learn how to love or Tenten will be waiting forever she's beginning to accept it but your pushing it away" Sakura lifted her head to reply but he was gone. She begrundglying went into Orochimaru's classroom dropped the work on his desk and left without a word she had to have classes with the creep like she was going to waste time chatting. Break was almost over thankfully Ino wouldn't be able to drag her all over the school she liked to spend the last part of break making out with Mizu.

The next few lessons went by in a blur come lunchtime she was almost asleep from boredom so she decided to go sleep best place would be the art rooms as all Kakashi ever does is read his books and he wouldn't mind. He looked up when she entered raising an eyebrow curiously she slung her bag under the nearest table and slumped forwards he shrugged and looked back at his book. Sleep came swiftly but not thankfully as she dreamt and she hated dreaming it was so frustrating conversations that never happened events that had happened but were warped strangely in her sub conscious.

She had just settled into a blank state of sleep when she began to feel the outside world again some voices an ache in her neck and a hand on her shoulder she lifted her head slightly squinting as the light invaded her eyes. "hey sleepy you still have one more lesson to go to" Sakura nodded not processing the voice she sat up fully stretching slightly the hand never leaving her shoulder so she turned to see who it was and fell off the stool. Tenten again what Sasuke had said was clicking before she'd see Tenten kiss that slut she would have been glad for the contact and probably blushed now she was falling to the floor to avoid it.

"Ah Sakura please let me assist you" Rock Lee doing art no surprise there he was dramatically fuelled after all she accept his hand and gave a weak smile at his thumbs up. She then noticed Tenten was holding an incomplete canvas she craned her neck trying to get a look at but Tenten set it on the table so needn't have tried. It was a general landscape piece sketched out ready to be painted it looked to be a Zen garden of a temple with cherry blossoms floating down from a half visible tree there was a figure under the tree. The canvas was pulled away so she didn't get to examine the figure further "See something you like Sakura"

"It's a very good drawing" Tenten smiled and adjusted the easel to hold her canvas securely Sakura picked up her bag and left without another word she pulled out her timetable to see what was next. "I'm so dead" she ran through the corridors gripping her bag tightly before finally bursting through the door she stood in the doorway panting slightly looking up at the clock ten minutes late.

"Haruno you're late" barked Ibiki from the front of the class looking as intimidating as ever arms folded as he glared icily at her. She walked over to him as quickly as possible bowed slightly and attempted to apologise "I'm sorry I fell asleep an-"

"What the hell were you doing sleeping in school go see Tsunade now and stay after school for detention" she nodded glumly and turned and walked out again. She took her time walking to Tsunade's office the less time left with Ibiki the better the nurses office was up ahead meaning she was appeared nodding at Sakura before holding the door open for someone the person who appeared she recognised as being in the year above he had a broken nose and was looking extremely pissed off.

When she reached the chairs lined up outside Tsunade's office she was surprised to find one already occupied "I guess you were the one who punched him then"

"Are you stalking because that would be great" Sakura blushed just slightly that cheeky smile was very endearing she shook her head and sat opposite Tenten. "He had it coming he was making fun of Lee totally unfair as Lee's a really nice guy" Sakura nodded "so you get in big trouble for being late then"

"I was late for Ibiki's lesson" Tenten's mouth fell open slightly

"How did you survive that he would have reduced anyone else to a gibbering mess for that" Sakura shrugged slightly "I did get sent here and detention I guess he's having a good day" Tenten chuckled shaking her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes staring off in different directions Sakura heard Tenten move her chair she thought nothing of it until Tenten was standing in front of her she kept silent not moving Tenten then sat down next to her. "You know I've been going over a few ways of dealing with this situation in my head you want to know what they are" Sakura kept silent so she continued "first way never talk to you again as that seemed to make you happy second way wait for you to forgive me which might take forever and the third choice well I'm going to do that one so I'm apologising in advance here as it's to kiss you senseless".

Sakura was pulled suddenly to her faces almost touching Tenten stroked her cheek before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on neck. The close proximity was making Saukra's heart race but she tried to keep her exterior calm Tenten kissed down her neck across her collar bone then back again. She drew back again looking into Sakura eyes making Sakura freeze the sincerity and kindness held within those gorgeous chocolate orbs made her change her mind. She pulled Tenten closer and breathed in her ear "I forgive you" the kiss certainly made her loose her senses it was much more passionate than the first as she was pouring her very being into it. A tingling immense happiness spread throughout her making her want to freeze this moment and stay here forever.

* * *

**Hooray for Yuri and Yaoi so are Sakura and Tenten going to become a proper couple now or will Sakura be held back by her fears? Will Naruto get the damn picture and jump Sasuke I plan to shine the spotlight on Gaara a bit next chapter as I've got a couple of ideas also learn more about Saukra's family's past who is the 'he' that her father mentioned that aggravated her mother so find out next time XxX**


	7. Chapter 7 yay

**I know it's been too long and I'm so sorry I just kept getting distracted well here we are then a slightly shorter chapter please enjoy (also if you read this darling *waves to demmy* love you!) now on with the show !**

* * *

"Nice ladies but you might want to do that somewhere more private" the broke apart blushing Tsunade stood smiling at them and beckoned them into her office the both grabbed their things and obeyed. Tenten grabbed Sakura hand smiling back at her as they crossed the threshold to Tsunade's office "now you've both gotten yourselves in trouble Sakura the reason is still unknown but Tenten you were violent towards a fellow student"

"He was insulting Lee" Tsunade held up her hand motioning for silence

"I admire your loyalty to your friends but violence is not the answer rash decisions often lead to more consequences than solutions I like you being such a strong willed young woman but I have to follow the rules here so you're suspended for three days followed by detention with me" Tenten nodded and Sakura decided to be bold and squeezed her hand earning a surprised but pleased expression.

"Ok Sakura why are you here"

"I fell asleep during lunch and was late for my lesson with Ibiki" Tsunade sighed interlocking her hands and resting her chin upon them. "He's trigger happy when it comes to punishment but I presume he already has one planned out for you so I'm not going to do anything you're dismissed" Tenten practically sprinted out the door dragging Sakura with her who only just had time to grabbed her bag.

"This is going to be great"

"Uh won't your parents be mad"

"Nope they barely pay any attention to me and that suits me just fine oh I almost forgot" Tenten stopped turned to Sakura and took her other hand smiling she clasped them both in her own "Sakura I thought I should do this properly so will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura nodded still stunned at the good luck in the turn of events so far. The week that followed was in Sakura's eyes nerve racking bliss she didn't tell her parents about her suspension and headed out as if she was going to school then went over to Tenten's.

Her nervousness over the relationship didn't get any better after spending three whole days with just Tenten and being attacked over the phone by Ino for information on her whereabouts. Her biggest fear was Tenten would realise that Sakura really wasn't for her and skip off with someone else. She was after all gorgeous and wealthy Sakura saw herself as quite average compared to her on everything except schoolwork.

Back at school she almost always blushing as when she was out of class Tenten was practically attached to her and in class she couldn't keep her mind off her. Ino was not helping at all she was making so many lewd suggestions that Sakura was convinced she's started reading the icha icha books. On Thursday Ino had made a scene in the corridor that made sakura never want Ino to try and copy her again.

***flashback***

Sakura stood nervously watching Ino stride up to her and stop in front of her pouting with her hands on her hips while Tenten had her arms wrapped around Sakura's slender waist.

"She kidnapped you again" Sakura smiled slightly trying to win Ino over but she wasn't budging

"It's normal for a couple to spend time together Ino"

"Not the way you two do you spend practically every minute of the day together I mean hello your friends would like to see you as well". Tenten rested her chin on Sakura's shoulder and stared at Ino who stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms moodily Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ino it's different for you and who you go out with"

"Is it because they're a different gender?" Ino smirked slightly

"No because this is new to me so I'm kind of taking my time getting properly adjusted to thi-"Tenten squeezed her waist slightly demanding attention and cutting Sakura off. She turned slightly to see her beautiful girlfriend smiling softly innocently just for her it made her heart flutter even more rapidly than it had been with her touch.

"If being with a girl is so great I might just try it" Sakura's mouth ungraciously dropped opened and Tenten giggled slightly "I don't why your laughing I can be a lesbian just you watch!"Events have a nasty way of turning on you and well poor Hinata walked up at that exact moment. Ino smiled sweetly and beckoned her over to them she hesitated before complying and Sakura didn't blame her Ino look damn evil.

"Hey Hinata I wonder if I could ask a small favour of you"

"Oh o-o-of course Ino" poor girl she knew some bad was going to happen but she too polite to reject a friends request. Ino's eyes flashed back to Sakura and Tenten before she grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her hard against her Hinata squeaked and blushed. Ino merely continued smiling and then proceeded to dip down and capture the poor girls' lips in a passionate one sided kiss. She pulled back smiling while Sakura shook her head and Tenten continued to giggle she then noticed that her actions had gained an audience so she winked at them.

"See Sakura being a lesbian isn't all that great it was like kissing a boy only well softer and there was her breasts pressed against mine" Hinata gave one last squeak before falling back in Ino's arms utterly limp.

"When she comes to you should apologise to her sincerely I might add"

***back to present***

It took three times of Hinata waking up and fainting for her to actually be able to talk to Ino she had of course asked Ino to never do that again and so far Ino was behaving. Tenten currently lay on the wide branch of the oak tree above Sakura watching the clouds while Sakura did some homework. She inhaled deeply as the scent of lavender swayed through the breeze Tenten smiled watching the clouds drift through the sky.

"This is nice and calm" she yawned lightly "I think I might just fall asleep" she leant over the branch and stared down into Sakura's light green orbs. She raised a fine eyebrow as Tenten shifted so that she was leaning off the branch more she closed her notebook with shake of her head.

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that" Tenten pouted "seriously either get back on the branch properly or come down hanging off it like that makes me worry" she sat up and swung her legs over to dangle in the air before jumping down.

"There no need to worry" Sakura smiled as Tenten blew her kiss

"Yo sakura" she looked to the side to see Naruto running towards her waving he skidded to a stop in front of her his usual foolish smile in place the smile turned nervous as he spoke "Uh can I talk to you privately?" she pushed herself up to a crouched position before standing kissing Tenten on the cheek and following Naruto out of ear shot.

"I wanted to talk about the uh arm thing and I didn't think Tenten knew so yeah" Sakura tensed

"What about it"

"Have you done it since the last time" she looked at him her eyes hardened

"No"

"I know you've been happy with Tenten but I did some research" Sakura's eyebrows rose slightly "the stuff I read said that a person could be triggered by lots of things even get urges to do if they are feeling fine so I just wanted to check sorry if I've ruined your good mood now"

"No it's fine thank you for this but you don't need to be concerned"

"Would you tell me if you did feel like doing it again?"

"I'm not sure all I can promise is that I'd try" Naruto pulled her into a brief hug before clearing his throat giving her another smile and walking away. Tenten chose that moment to glomp her from behind making Sakura lose her balance and go sprawling on the grass.

"Mine again" she laughed at Tenten's antics as shifted herself round so she was lying facing her they exchanged a chaste kiss before both broke into a fit of giggles.

"You're like a child with a toy you don't want to share"

"I can't help it you're the sweetest, prettiest and most caring girlfriend anyone could ask for" Sakura blushed slightly still unused to the amount of compliments Tenten gave her. It was like a dream she never thought she'd have a chance of being this close to her and now she had it along with being lavished with affection and compliments. She just hoped that this dream would never turn into a distant memory so she held back the last of her worries and doubts and spoke the words she had held inside.

"I love you Tenten" her mouth fell into a small 'o' of surprise Sakura blushed furiously "I'm sorry I jus-" Tenten cut her off with a more Passionate kiss than the last

"No apologising for saying what you feel because I love you too I know it because you're the one person I'd do anything for I'd die for you I feel your pain as my own everything you do and say makes me smile when you're not there I feel incomplete but I keep smiling because I know I'll be with you again I hope I never have to let you go" the conviction in her words stirred up Sakura emotions so deeply she felt like her very soul was aching with agreement with love.

She embraced Tenten quickly holding her as close taking in every aspect of the moment her heart beat wildly behind her ribcage and she felt Tenten's do the same. Time slipped past them never mixing with the moment never breaking it apart it was only broken but Tenten shivers as the moon settled it's self in the sky. Sakura pulled back slightly and rubbed her hands over Tenten arms trying to warm her to no avail she sighed and pulled her close again.

"Stay with me tonight" Tenten whispered Sakura tensed slightly "you don't have to say yes"

"I'd love to it's just I don't really have anything to sleep in or clothes for the next day"

"Then borrow some of my things" she kissed the corner of Sakura's mouth giving her a teasing look before moving downwards Sakura could only nod as Tenten's lips rested on her throat. Sakura had trouble controlling her breathing as Tenten's mouth explored all it could reach and her hands slid down and rested upon her hips. Tenten nipped lightly at her collarbone making Sakura gasp slightly she pulled back slightly smiling again before one of her hands reached towards Sakura's face.

She stroked her cheek gently before placing kisses on either side of her mouth and the tip of her nose before sliding her hand away to entwine it with Sakura's.

"Shall we go then" Sakura nodded weakly as Tenten gathered up her things and pulled her forwards across the field.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Yes yes Sakura spending the night with Tenten so going to be fun to write so expect next chapter to be ahem slightly naughty will also be focusing back on Sakura's family get some ideas of mine out of the way**


	8. Dismantle

**I had trouble with this chapter it started off well I was in a good mood ready to write lots then boom good mood gone moping around for three days straight. In a general foul mood for longer but I kept trying took me awhile but here it is. The usual thank you for reviews and adding this to story alert, there is a Yuri scene in here but not as naughty as original planned as I almost got carried away and this isn't erotica lol. Plus I thought if I leave it longer till they go all the way as it were then it can be for an anniversary or I can have a whole chapter that's just Yuri madness or something. Enjoy my crappy work lol**

* * *

When they reached Tenten house she saw that some lights were on she was curious to meet Tenten's parents she'd never seen them before. All of her previous visits to the house had been during there working hours. Tenten pushed the door open removed their shoes slammed the door loudly and dragged Sakura down the hall without pause.

"Tenten I was getting worried"

"No you weren't Sakura's staying over don't bother me again" she shook her head slightly as she lead Sakura up the remaining stairs. Tenten's room was the same as it had been the first time sakura had walked in there with a few minor editions those being some pictures on the wall above her bed and the new TV in the corner. Tenten released her hand and began picking up the clothes strew across the floor Sakura moved to help but unluckily the first thing she picked up was a bra.

She couldn't help but run her thumb across the smooth cup it had such a nice silky texture moderately decorated with a small rose in-between the cups and bows on the shoulder straps.

"Ha I knew you were a closet pervert" her blush renewed Sakura quickly shoved the bra into Tenten's hand. She giggled and added it to the pile of clothes she was carrying over to the basket near her huge mirror she dumped the clothes into it quickly and went over to the vast wardrobe and began trying to pry out something blue. She finally pulled it loose also sending a pile of assorted items tumbling down and jumped back with a slight squeak. Sakura couldn't suppress and giggled that escaped her Tenten squeaking did not happen often it of course cost her a few bruises as she was tackled to the floor.

"You laughed at me"

"I couldn't help it" Sakura began to giggle again

"I'll teach you to laugh at me"

Pretty soon Tenten was tickling Sakura as she couldn't or wouldn't stop giggling when they managed to stop both were flushed and out of breath. Sakura reached for the blue thing but couldn't get it so Tenten pushed it over she saw that it was an air bed.

"Didn't know if you'd mind sharing with me" Sakura glanced over as Tenten's plush bed it was just smaller than a double so it would be a cosy fit if they shared. The prospect of being so close to Tenten for the whole evening drew up less than pure thoughts in Sakura's mind that made her blush deeply. The intensity didn't go unnoticed and Tenten was smiling slyly down at as if the same thoughts had occurred to her. Sakura decided against sharing unsure if the reduced proximity would seriously affect her judgement or perversion.

"I'll take the air bed" Tenten put on sad face

"Ok but if you need a cuddle feel free to join me" she spoke with a smile before nuzzling Sakura's neck and getting up. Sakura returned the smile and they both set about pumping up the air mattress and collecting the spare bed linen. Tenten was doing anything but helping she made a point of clinging to Sakura so she couldn't move her arms properly or stealing the air pump. It took a total of sixty five minutes to get the air bed firm enough and sheet and duvet in place.

"Sakura smile" a flash temporarily blinded Sakura as Tenten clung to her camera she had picked up the habit of taking pictures of Sakura at random intervals thanks to Lee giving her the camera. Lee loved it when Tenten randomly whipped out the camera it usually induced a good guy smile and thumbs up. Sakura wasn't as thrilled she was pleased that Tenten wanted a picture of her she'd just rather she didn't insist on taking the pictures when she was eating, yawning or making a weird face. These pictures were the ones now above her bed there was even one of Sakura falling over and a slightly blurred one of Tenten hugging her Lee was so pleased he hadn't kept the camera still.

Rain began to fall the wind blowing it against the windows Sakura watch it for a few moments while Tenten was rummaging in her wardrobe again

"Any colour preference for pyjamas?"

"Not really something long sleeved and baggy is preferred though" Tenten stopped rummaging and poked her head round the archway "why long sleeves?"

"I uh get cold easily"_ please believe me please_

"Aww are you really sure you don't want to share the bed you defiantly won't get cold then" Sakura felt a slight pang of guilt for lying to Tenten but for now it was for the best. Until Sakura had a firm hold on the problem or at least a way to stop it getting worse Tenten wouldn't know. She settled on the edge of Tenten's bed listening to her humming something it sounded lovely whatever it was. She let her eyes slide closed to fully absorb the melody her love was creating a sudden flash made her eyes snap open. Tenten wasn't in her side of the room confusion crossed Sakura pale features _a power cut perhaps no it was too brief_ a loud rumbling from outside presented the answer. A thunderstorm had startednot good news for Sakura she hated the things not many people knew as her mother had always berated her for being scared of nature.

She suppressed the urge to run to Tenten for a hug and settled for clutching the covers jumping slightly when the thunder sounded. Thankfully Tenten reappeared she had already changed her hair cascading down her shoulders, she was wearing a white shirt three or four sizes too big it only reached her mid thigh. This took Sakura's mind off the storm outside completely she accepted the long-sleeved grey top with matching shorts silently watching Tenten move about the room turning off lights. She didn't manage to speak again until Tenten had slid under her covers thighs now out of view the sound of the storm rushed back it was getting closer and more violent. The clap of thunder made Sakura jump and scramble under her own covers clutching the bed clothes she changed quickly throwing her clothes to the end of her bed

"Are you ok Sakura?"

"I'm fine no worries ye-EEP" she clutched the covers to her mouth as she sat up eyes scrunched shut. She heard Tenten shift but focused on trying to block out the storm her she gave up when she felt Tenten sit behind her and pull her into a firm embrace.

"You're not fine you're totally scared do you want to share with me till the storms over" she nodded

Tenten scooped up Sakura and transferred her to her own bed giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she pulled the covers over them. Tenten watched her with an expression of growing concern she didn't open her eyes and jumped when the thunder sounded she pulled Sakura to her. Speaking calming words into her ears in-between humming trying to sooth her enough so that she could sleep it wasn't working very well she place chaste kisses on her forehead trying harder.

"It's ok Sakura I'm here I'm not going to leave you this storm can't hurt you I won't let it" Sakura's pale eyes opened at this she stared timidly up at Tenten before burying her face into Tenten's chest. Any other time Tenten would have made some joking remark about her being a pervert but as she felt Sakura relax slightly her cheek pressed above Tenten's heart the only action she took was to smile. The storm passed as Tenten was beginning to slip into a light sleep Sakura shifted abruptly sitting up jolting Tenten back awake she looked over at the window with an expression of bewilderment before sinking back down.

"Sorry for causing a fuss"

"No need for sorry love hope you're feeling better now" Sakura nodded shifting slightly before sinking back against Tenten. The room now much quieter Tenten was able to hear Sakura breathing slowly as she lay listening to her heartbeat. Tenten had by now memorised almost everything about Sakura appearance but it didn't stop drinking in the details all over again. The time passed leaving them unaware intoxicated by each other's presence only when the sun was creeping upwards did they move. Sakura sat up shifted forwards and positioned herself so she her upper half was hovering above Tenten she descended slowly pausing with her lips millimetres from Tenten's pausing to share her breath.

Before pressing their lips firmly together blotting out the waking world the show of affection and love now the only thing either one can focus on. The kiss slowly consumed their senses as lips moved together mimicking the other becoming more demanding and much more passionate. Sakura shifted so that she was now straddling Tenten not allowing their lips to break apart. Tenten responded eagerly reaching up and pulled Sakura flush against her causing a gasp to emit to from her pale skinned love. Tenten took the chance to become the dominant one flipping Sakura over hands and mouth immediately setting to work. She alternated between kissing her fiercely hands trailing up and down her sides to kneading her breasts and nipping and kissing her neck drinking in every noise Sakura made. Tenten let one hand trailed over her breast and head lower down Sakura's body it had almost reached the top of her pyjama bottoms. Sakura made a slight mewing noise sending a shiver through Tenten's body so close now a few centimetres away. A knock upon the door rudely interrupted them Tenten growled her hand frozen in place looking in the direction of the door, as Sakura tried to blink her lust fogged mind to attention.

"Tenten it past breakfast time what are you doing" Tenten's expression went from annoyed to a smirk as she replied

"My girlfriend, go away" Sakura let out a surprised giggle

"Young lady that's hardly appropriate information"

"You asked now leave us alone" an exasperated huff was heard along with retreating footsteps and the slamming of a door. She turned her attention back to sakura who had noticed how low down Tenten's hand was her already flushed face gained more colour. Tenten looked at Sakura as she bit her lips a little _maybe I got a bit carried away_

"Do you want me to?" Sakura shrugged slightly

"I think so I'm not sure I mean I've never been with a girl and well you have and what if I'm not able to" she blushed further "give you as much pleasure as you give me but yes if you want that'd be nice" Tenten mentally went aww at Sakura's cuteness

"What an adorable little virgin"she giggled lightly stroking Sakura cheek and placing a kiss upon her forehead"how about we leave this for later when you're more confident hmm?"Sakura nodded raising her arms and loosely wrapping them around Tenten's neck. The sunlight poured out from behind the blinds in diagonal shafts of light giving the room a warm glow. Tenten pushed back the covers and moved across Sakura taking grasp of her hand as she went. She pulled Sakura up to stand alongside her grinning she began to pull her across the room.

"I only just remembered that I didn't show you the basement it's way better now I've finished with it much more interesting" Sakura gained a puzzled look _what's in the basement that could so interesting. _Sakura followed smiling slightly watching Tenten's hair bounce lightly against her shoulders as she was led into the kitchen and to a door she hadn't noticed before. "This room is where I keep my main hobby" Tenten smiled as she pushed open the door She was expecting a dark room with a plain concrete floor and brick walls instead she was met with a tan flagstone floor and plastered walls painted in a deep burgundy.

The room was also anything but empty it was completely filled with every type of weapon you could imagine most were upon racks some antique looking once fasted firmly to the walls. In the far corner there was a target made out of wood the middle circle covered in kunais, shuriken and a lone sai. The light reflecting off of the assorted blades make Sakura nervous it made her skin itch. An itch she'd been dreading for weeks the burning affliction of her skin meant only one thing it meant she wanted to hurt herself. She strained a smile for Tenten as she starting talking about the curved sword she held in her hands. She watched the strip on light on the blade speed upwards as Tenten moved the positioning of her arm she turned a half away swiping through the air with the sharp steel.

"Mum always thought I was odd for wanted a toy sword instead of a tiara she probably hoped I'd grow out of it but nope I went on to fencing lessons then I started to collected my own pieces most of these are from abroad" Sakura gave a small nod as Tenten smiled over her shoulder at her.

"So you said this was your main hobby what else do you do"

"Martial arts as many different styles I can I really love doing Dravidian martial arts I'm really good at wielding a staff" she gestured to the corner where a mixture long and short staffs some unpadded where lent against the wall. Sakura couldn't stop staring at the shinning edges of the blade she was so absorbed in her task she didn't notice Tenten attempting to strike up a conversation till she kissed her cheek. "so do you have any hobbies"

"Not really I use to do a lot of kendo as my dad owns his own dojo but lately I just don't feel like it"

"That's a shame I could help you train you know how long ago did you go off it"_ since slicing up my arms was all that I could think of_ Sakura thought bitterly tearing her eyes away from the cases.

"Since I fell out with my mother" Tenten smiled sympathetically at Sakura's dejected expression placing an arm around her waist. Sakura closed her eyes and leaning towards her tender embrace

"Don't worry love I'm sure it'll work out eventually".

*****

When Sakura finally arrived home after many attempts on Tenten's part of kidnap her she had completely forgotten how angry her mother would be. So she was mildly surprised when she opened the door and was met with angered shrieking her mother stormed towards her eyes slightly red.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid girl disappearing all night aren't you old enough to use a damn phone" Mrs. Haruno herself was actually clutching the house phone her hand shaking waving it at Sakura's face on each word she spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you actually mind having me out of your way did your heart actually thaw in my absence" Sakura spoke scathingly _how fucking dare she ruin my good mood!_ Mrs Haruno burst into tears Sakura's mouth dropped in a small 'o' of surprise as she shoved the phone into her hand and rushed away slamming the door to the study. Sakura stared at the phone recognising the number as her father before timidly putting it towards her ear.

"What's happened are you still there Rose, Rose?"

"She stormed off"

"Oh hello darling I'm sorry she's just well we've been having a difficult conversation and she got a bit emotional" a difficult conversation involving her father and emotions were they getting back together? Sakura certainly hoped not she loved her father very much even more so after they broke up she changed something in him and after the divorce she able to see the person his was fully, she didn't want that to get modified anytime soon.

"What were you talking about?"

"I don't think I should tell you if she hasn't already" ok so plain asking didn't work time to move on outright demanding and shock tactics.

"Are you getting back together? "He didn't reply "if you do I'm moving in with Tenten"

"No cherry it's nothing like that"

"Then tell me" she heard him sigh heavily he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose he usually did that when he was going to do something he didn't want to.

"We were talking about your brother" silence swiftly followed by anger _a brother but they never told me this why would they keep something like that form me!_

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother where is he can I see him what's him name?"A cold silence came over the phone this time followed by her father strained voice.

"We didn't tell you because we thought it was for the best his name was Haru and you can't see him" Sakura was beyond pissed now they kept something so big from her now she wasn't even allowed to see him.

"This is fucking ridiculous you and her lying to me all this time why the hell did you do it"

"What your language Sakura-"

"No I will not watch my fucking language I'm so angry right now damn it her I can expect something like this but you!"

"We both love you and we knew it would hurt you if you knew"

"it hurts worse finding out now than if you'd told me as soon as possible why didn't you tell me about him is he an even bigger fuck up than me does he does he steal and shoot heroin or did he just drop out of school to live some slut girlfriend"

"Sakura don't you talk that way you were too young to even remember him and he wouldn't have done anything like that he was a good boy"

"If he's such a good boy why are there no pictures of him anywhere did he not achieve anything hmm and why the do you keep using past tense" she growled irritable at the phone clenching it in her hand to stop her throwing it.

"We didn't tell you because you were too young to remember you were only three he was almost eleven I'm using the past tense because he died and it was all my fault" Sakura couldn't move the phone fell from her hand and hit the carpet with a quiet thud. Dead, gone, never coming back and she hadn't even known he was there in the first place but it made her heart ache. He was dead and it was her dad's fault but she loved her father more than her mother she didn't want to hate him but maybe for this she'd have to.

* * *

**I'm so annoying right, I don't write a chapter for ages give you a little Yuri then make Sakura depressed. Well yes he's dead it's more dramatic that way oh and the name well I adore fruits basket Hatsuharu especially he's called Haru for short. Next chapter.... not telling lol anyways review tis the writers bread.**

**P.S Sarah I love you**


	9. paperthin hymn

**Wow so managed to type up this chapter fast Heh it's shorter than the last because I liked the cut off point I chose it's all O.O so anyways enjoy this Sakura angst fest.**

* * *

Time seemed to travel around Sakura leaving her world unmoved it had been a week since the phone call she had refused to go to school or leave her room unless she had to. Her actions were angry when her mother entered her room but she didn't speak and her face didn't change as she flung a bowl or plate of whatever her mother had brought her back at her. Is her mother hadn't brought any food with her Sakura would through whatever was nearest to her. Tenten had tried calling but her mother had tried to ignore the calls but after the tenth time for the phone not being picked up Tenten actually came to the house. Mrs Haruno refused to let her in she kept trying Sakura caught snatches of the short conversations o she had a rough plan of what happened in those exchanges.

Tenten would beg to see her telling Mrs. Haruno to at least tell Sakura she'd come by Mrs. Haruno would sniff haughtily and tell Tenten she was a bad influence on her daughter and to leave her alone. The yelling usually started after than she always heard those bits clearly after hearing Tenten shout at her mother that she 'loved Sakura' she half hoped Tenten would storm upstairs and erase the cloud of melancholy. She'd yet to do so as her mother would scream obscenities and slammed the door, this state had its good side she may have been angry and depressed but she had no energy to do anything about it. The blades lay untouched her arms unmarred the sun was beginning to set as Sakura sat on the floor the blank fog clouding her mind as usual.

A sudden tap on her window caught her attention she slowly looked up the tree that was outside her window might have tapped or a bird might have flown into it. There was nothing though the tree's branches were too far away to touch with strong wind blowing them and a bird would have made a mark on the window. She blinked watching her window then something small and grey bounced off it, a rock someone was throwing a rock at her window. A small rush of energy reached her legs her mind was curious it was tell her to move and see so she did. It took a while longer than expect as she barely moved for most of the day her legs stiff and unyielding. She reached the window and leaned forwards placing a palm against the wall and looked down, it wasn't Tenten.

There where she should have been was the orange loving blonde almost unaware of her actions she moved the window up and open.

"Can I come up" she looked to the tree then her window before nodding slightly she watched him clamber up the tree with surprising speed. He sat on the thick branch that was under the height of her window taking in her appearance before giving her a sad smile.

"You look terrible" _do I haven't looked in the mirror recently_ he frowned when Sakura didn't reply or even react "I came to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself Tenten said she couldn't get in to see you and she didn't know what was wrong"._ Straight to the point and being serious wow well done Naruto_ her thoughts were bitter and sarcastic Tenten hadn't tried her best to see her anyways even Naruto was trying harder. A sudden ache pierced the already breached fog she moved her eyes to the ground _maybe she doesn't love me as much as I love her_ she looked back at Naruto her eyes stinging.

"Please say something Sakura you're scaring me" tears began to silently make their way down her impassive face as she gritted out the words

"Leave me alone" Naruto's looked shocked and hurt but he drooped and began to make his way back down the tree. She left the window open as she slumped to the floor the pain eating away at the fog bringing back her senses and her energy. The thoughts chased each other round her head until she'd managed to convince herself that Tenten had never loved her no one actually cared they all just pitied her. Darkness came and with a decision _they're all better off without me _her legs carried her off the floor and down the stairs into the kitchen. She rummaged through the kitchen cupboards until she came across the box she wanted her mother had enough narcotics to knock out an elephant. Always changing her prescription of sleeping tablets, the beauty of a private doctor that got paid too much, or not taking them for a month so she could get more work done the number within the box was probably far too daunting a number to be considering taking at once.

Sakura wasn't thinking it of it like that depression and emotional pain can severely skew your sense of right and wrong along with decision making. To her this was the perfect plan a way to solve her problems give ,everyone else one less problem to think of and the ultimate escape, death was nothingness after all. Well she thought so anyways religion was created by people scared of death who needed to think so greater being was watching over them and would look after them after death. To take all these pills she'd need a drink why have water she'd go all the way to numb herself completely before leaving the world she managed to find an unopened bottle of vodka.

Her mother didn't drink it anymore so she probably forgot it was even there she head back upstairs her execution prepared. She settled herself on the floor again and leaned back against her bed she took out two bottles and divided the pills into piles of five, one bottle was sleeping pills the other a pain killer. The breeze coming through her window was pleasant as she scooped up the first five pills pooping them in her mouth and taking a quick drink. The taste and strength of the vodka made her cough but she pressed onwards swallowing the next handful. Soon the two bottle were gone she felt lightheaded but it wasn't happening quickly enough she angrily took another bottle unscrewed it and filled her palm with the pills.

She needed more drink to swallow such a big amount so gulped down copious amounts of the vile liquid. She was finding it hard to focus now and skin was burning she pressed a finger against her forearm but she couldn't feel it. She tested it further by raising her arm and banging her wrist as hard as she could against the metal frame of her bed the impact jarred her arm. She did it again applying as much force as she could her wrist gave way with a sickening crack and her hand hung limp and useless. A small smile made its way onto her lips she was numb and ready to leave behind this world she couldn't contain her happiness and began to sing under her took no notice of the noises around her as her vision blurred and stomach churned she lent forwards slightly the slumped sideways catching a glimpse of brown as her word darkened.

*****

Tenten sat in her room staring at the picture clutched within her hands Sakura face smile shyly back at her a week of worrying and still she didn't know what had happened. Sakura was fine when she left something must have happened her mother defiantly knew heck it was probably her that caused the problem. Lee has passed by earlier with a message from Naruto 'she's in a really bad way try your best to see her you can reach her bedroom window by climbing the tree outside it' she was going to see her. She was waiting till it went dark so Sakura's mother wouldn't notice her climbing the tree the sun was setting so she wouldn't have to wait long.

The rays of light were fading fast the clouds obscured the suns last feeble attempt to shine before the horizon swallowed it. She set the photo aside and stood up abruptly grabbing a jacket as she went her hair was down so it moved with her as she strode for the door. She rushed down the stairs stumbling on the last few steps her mother observed her curiously from the kitchen where she preparing her dinner. She didn't bother to big her goodbye as she slipped on her shoes and practically ran from the house. Her footsteps pounded on the familiar pavement as traced the invisible line to her love a breeze blew her hair into her face she irritably pushed it aside. This cost her as she didn't notice the uneven pavement and fell over skidding painfully across the pavement but she merely brushed the dirt off her grazed hands and pushed onwards with more determination.

As she approached Sakura's street she began to run through what she would say after hugging her telling her she loved her. She didn't want to make her guilty with a spiel of concern so she'd just be there for her and wait hopefully she'd tell her on her own. She slowed her footsteps as she approached the house switching to walking on the grass when she was three houses away. She saw the tree that Naruto told her about and walked diagonal cutting behind the garden of the last garden to reach it. All the times she'd been to Sakura's house before she'd only seen the hall or the living room as it has usually been so Sakura could drop or pick something up.

The tree was easy enough to climb with her strength even in the moonless dark she perched herself firmly on the large branch below Sakura's window as the wind calmed slightly. She caught snatches of soft singing the lyrics too quiet for her to decipher mesmerized she didn't' move until it stopped. With some difficulty she managed to grab hold on the window ledge and get up into the room what she saw made her stomach drop and dread flow over her. Sakura was slumped against her bed surround by bottle of pills and an empty bottle of vodka she lent forwards slightly and Tenten rushed towards her. She managed to catch her as she slumped sideways unconscious her breathing was shallow she felt for her pulse and almost cried when she saw Sakura's broken wrist now bruising horribly.

She'd need to wake up Mrs. Haruno so they could get an ambulance she didn't want to leave Sakura incase she got worse so she bit her lip before calling out.

"Help Mrs. Haruno Sakura's overdosed" there was no noise "please help" this time she heard shifting noises form the next room "please come quickly" .A thump as feet hit the floor then a door creaked open fast footsteps then Sakura's bedroom door burst open. She let out a little scream as she saw her daughter unconscious being held by a crying Tenten she hurried back out of the room downstairs. She heard her mother hysterically talking into the phone before Mrs. Haruno ran back upstairs still clutching to the phone she looked at Sakura.

"She's unconscious I don't know how long she's been like that her friend found her please hurry I don't know how pills she's taken" she exchanged a few more words before putting the phone on the bed and kneeling down next to Tenten. She moved her arms as if to embrace Sakura but thought again and laid her hands in her lap both women cried silently gazing at Sakura's extremely pale face. The ambulance appeared within ten minutes of the call Mrs. Haruno had to physically drag Tenten away letting the paramedics look at her. One of the paramedics looked at the empty bottle while the other checked Sakura's vitals the one checking the bottles disappeared back downstairs reappearing with a stretcher they transferred Sakura onto it picked her up and took her form the room.

Tenten made to run after them but Mrs. Haruno kept a firm grip on her arm making her walk behind them instead she shook slightly as she suppressed her sobs as she watched Sakura's lifeless form in the hands of strangers. When they reached the ambulance the taller of the two paramedics turned to them

"Only one of you can come in the ambulance with her" Tenten shot a hopeful look at Sakura's mother who hesitated before nodding letting go of Tenten's arm. She seated herself on one the chairs that folded out from the wall of the ambulance at the foot of the bed Sakura had been transferred to. The paramedic didn't talk as he companion closed the ambulance door climbed and got in front he turned on the siren and lights Tenten's worry increased Tenten fold that meant it was urgent. She just hoped they didn't have to switch off the sirens before they reached the hospital the hurtled along bypassing traffic restriction Tenten's eyes began to puff from her excessive crying, there was only one thought in her head _please __don't die I can't lose you._

* * *

**So the last chapter and this one dismantle and paperthin hymn are nabbed from anberlin songs the first not a complete one as the songs dismantle repair. the whole siren being turned off one of my friends dad is a paramedic and she told me that when you see and ambulance going without the siren but the light still on then the persons dead. So if I'm wrong well hey blame my friend lol so holy shit will Sakura make will I just kill her the hell off and start an easier to write story (i.e. one that doesn't focus on relationships of any kind) tune in next time.**


	10. Bad Before Good

**PAY ATTENTION THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER but I will be doing a sequel set a few years in the future so thank you everyone who has read my lame attempt at a fanfic or put it on alert or reviewed seriously I didn't think anyone but Demmy would read this you guys are awesome.**

* * *

The hospital was less crowded than when Tenten and Mrs Haruno had arrived, only a hand full of the seats in the waiting area were occupied. Tenten sat next to a silent Mrs. Haruno who had been sitting stiffly unmoved for the past half an hour. As soon as they had arrived Sakura had been rushed off leaving Tenten and Mrs Haruno to wait for news .Both were lost within their own thoughts so much so that they didn't notice a women wearing blue scrubs appeared in front of them.

"You're Sakura Haruno's mother correct?"

"Yes, you have news I presume" Mrs Haruno was trying to keep her outward appearance calm but her voice was desperate the women smiled sympathetically Tenten looked up reading her name tag 'Doctor Yamada'.

"Yes she's fine at the moment still unconscious we had to pump her stomach as she didn't bring up the tablets on her own it left her dehydrated but we've put her on I.V for that I have a few questions though". Tenten bowed her head again biting her lip to hold back her tears this time though they were form sheer relief.

"Ask whatever question you need if it'll help her" the doctor nodded slightly

"Last time Sakura was here it was for a number of self inflicted wounds on her arm one needed stitching" Tenten's head snapped up staring hard at the doctor making sure there was no mistake while Mrs Haruno covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

"Am I right is saying you were not aware of her self-harm?"

"I had no idea" Tenten opened her mouth to say the same when Mrs Haruno turned and glared at her "I suppose you were the one who brought her to the hospital the supposed love of hers" .The doctor shifted uncomfortably at the venom in Mrs Haruno's voice

"I didn't know if I did I'd have more help than you seeing as you're so cold to her because of the life she's choosing to lead" Tenten and Mrs Haruno exchanged rigid glares.

"This is no time to being arguing" the doctor snapped at them both looked in opposites directions Mrs Haruno to the doctor Tenten to the ceiling. While the doctor suggested methods of treatment to Mrs Haruno Tenten was thinking hard _after she ran away that day she was holding her arm more carefully in school and Naruto he was being so protective over her he must have known my god please don't let me be the cause of that._ The doctor left again leaving Tenten to deal with Mrs Haruno's once again icy attitude and the possibility that she was the one who caused Sakura to need those stitches. Was this her fault too for not noticing she had also shown her the weapon room all those blades _Sakura I'm so sorry._

"Have you stopped moping yet" _what the-_ "the doctor said we can go sit by Sakura's bedside and you were too busy moping to notice". Mrs Haruno was being very snippy but the fact she'd been waiting for Tenten told her she was being slightly kinder to her so she bit back a retort and stood up. It was fairly easy to find Sakura as the Adolescent ward was in the end of the hospital they had been in only three floors up it was decorated with pastel green paint and various vases of pale flowers. Mrs Haruno approached the nurses' station and spoke with a cheerful looking male who pointed her towards the doorway to two rows of beds with the label followed her chest clenching painfully as they drew closer Mrs Haruno headed toward the bed on the left side of the room by the window the only one with its curtains fully drawn.

Mrs Haruno stepped behind the curtain the scrapping of chair being pulled across the floor could be heard Tenten was frozen she wanted to see Sakura but did should she even be here she might have been the cause of this. She inhaled deeply before also steeping around the curtain Mrs Haruno sat on a wooden cushioned chair hand placed on sheets on Sakura's right. Tenten pulled up the other chair on Sakura's left and observed her she was much paler than usual her eyes looked down to the angry thick red line on her arm to the needle in her hand. Tenten decided it better to focus instead on Sakura's face she looked peaceful her light pink hair splayed out on the pillow behind her both women were silent as they sat waiting.

Tenten memorised the position of everything around the bed from the plastic cup next to the jug of water on the small bedside cabinet to the amount of rings holding the curtain up. Sakura didn't stir and by 3am Mrs Haruno had left to get coffee while Tenten sat attentive willing herself not fall asleep she wanted to be there when Sakura awoke. The clacking of heels announced the re-arrival of Mrs Haruno Tenten turned her head slightly towards the curtains as well manicured hand pushed it back.

"there was no milk" Tenten took the steaming plastic cup glancing down to the black liquid she'd have to wait for it to cool so she placed it on the small bedside cabinet.

"Thank you" Mrs Haruno nodded then began to sip her coffee through pursed lips either used to drink coffee when it was still so hot or two worried to care about the possibility of a little burn. Tenten shifted so she wasn't comfortable enough to sleep as readjusted her clothes a movement caught her eye she looked down at Sakura's hand it twitched slightly. Mrs Haruno hadn't noticed as she was trying to suppress a yawn Sakura's eyelids twitched next Tenten leaned forwards now gripping her hand. Startled green eyes were suddenly locked with her brown ones they both remained silent both trying to convey what they wanted to say with their eyes alone. Mrs Haruno gasped loudly and sprang up from her chair cursing as she split the coffee on her self

"Sakura oh thank goodness you gave us such a fright" Sakura didn't speak"now why don't you tell me why you did such a reckless thing". Sakura looked briefly at her mother before going back to staring at Tenten "oh for heaven's sake I'm your mother would you please acknowledge me" Sakura shook her head.

"Leave"

"I beg your pardon" Mrs Haruno stared at Tenten with an expression of shock

"Please leave I need to talk with Sakura in private" Mrs Haruno closed her mouth and huffed

"Fine I'll go call her father then" Sakura watched her mother leave.

"We know about the self-harm the doctor told us Sakura please tell me is that my fault" Tenten indicated towards the thick scar on Sakura's forearm her body shook slightly as she began to cry."Sakura I love you I promise to never hurt you again" this made Sakura cry harder "I can help you if you let me"

"Waste" Sakura coughed as she tried to speak Tenten quickly pour her a cup of mater and handed it to her she took in shakily taking a few sips before attempting speech again. "You're wasting your time on me how can you say that after I did something so selfish"

"I love you and I'm not going to stop anytime soon so-"

"You should stop I don't deserve you after this find someone better" Tenten bit her lip as she also began crying. "I'm being stupid everyone else can deal with problems normally but I have to hurt myself to do it" they both sat crying "you should have let me die". Tenten flung her arms around Sakura sobbing loudly while Sakura stared ahead trying to stop her tears "We should break up I'm only an extra burden".

"No don't leave me" Tenten gripped her tighter

"I think you'd best listen to her" Mrs Haruno stood looking slightly smug she must have only heard the last thing Sakura said "go on get out". Tenten looked between the two considering opposing them both but Sakura's gaze was stony her eyes closed off so Tenten left she ran straight out the ward. Mrs Haruno watched her go looking very smug indeed she may have been slightly thankful that Tenten helped save Sakura's life but she had changed her daughter so she was glad she had left.

"Now then are you going to put this silly girl liking business behind you now and take things seriously?"

"No now leave me alone I don't want to talk to you"

"I'm your mother-"

"What happened to 'you're no daughter of mine' a few weeks ago hmm like me again now I tried to top myself do you" She was taken back slightly by Sakura's biting tone so kept silent.

****

Sakura was almost as cold as Gaara over the next four days shunning her mother's attempts to get her to see a psychiatrist and medicate her. On the fifth day her father came over for breakfast she sat at the table refusing to talk pushing her cereal moodily around in her bowl glaring at the wall. "Come with me" Sakura glanced up as her mother pushed her chair away from the table "we're going out" Sakura looked at her father searching for some answers in his eyes but he was looking down at the table.

"Tell me where the hell I'm going first" she glared at Sakura before striding over to her and grabbing her arm

"Get up now I don't have to tell you anything" her father looked up shooting a warning glance at her which she ignored and proceeded to drag Sakura from her chair. Her father stood and followed as Sakura was pulled out the front door towards the car. "You go get her things"

"Are you kicking me out?"Sakura began to struggle against her mother's grip who responded by digging her manicured talons into Sakura's skin making her wince slightly she was thrown carelessly into the back of the car the door slammed on her. Mrs Haruno tapped her foot impatiently glaring at Sakura she watched her father reappear carrying a suitcase her shoulders slumped clearly she was getting kicked out. Her mother snatched it from him they exchanged a few sharp words as she shoved it into the boot before climbing into the driver's seat her father joined Sakura in the back. He smiled sadly at her and patted her hand that lay limply by her side "I'm sorry kido".

She didn't reply and looked down at her lap as the car was swerved quickly out of the drive she stayed silent throughout the drive. When the car jerked to a stop she didn't look up as her father patted her hand again or as the door was flung open and her mother latched on to her again. The building in front of them wasn't very tall only two storeys she only looked when her mother pressed on an intercom and said

"This is Mrs Haruno here with my daughter for an appointment with doctor Taiama"

"Alright come in" the door buzzed and she watched her mother's hands push it open she directed her gaze towards the receptionist next who was smiling brightly

"Bitch"

"Sakura be quiet" she was pushed into one of the uncomfortable wicker chairs her mother sat opposite to her while her father slumped next to her rubbing his jaw looking suddenly so much older. Sakura dropped her gaze again and clenched her fists she was angry being forced here so she took to glaring at anyone who dared look at her she noticed that the door at the other end of the room also had a code locked door.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Haruno and this must be Sakura" the voice was kind and leaked the knowledge the person who spoke possessed Sakura looked up the doctor was a middle aged woman with short mousy brown hair. Her mother and father stood and shook her hand she smiled and gestured towards her office.

Sakura followed grudgingly the office which was plain professional the only personal touch was the picture on wall of the doctor presumably with her husband. "Now when we met five days ago we discussed the possibility of admitting Sakura into our ward after her suicide attempt"

"You bitch" Mrs Haruno ignored Sakura

"Ah I see you didn't tell Sakura about this then disregarding my recommendations to do so" her father looked down while her mother crossed her arms and raised a groomed eyebrow at the doctor. Sakura looked between the two before looking back at the doctor giving her the best glare she could muster. The doctor took no notice as she began to sift through the papers on her desk "Sakura this is an adolescent psychiatric ward and you are here today because your parents are admitting you into our care".

"For how long"

"You stay isn't fixed it depends on many things such as the course of treatments whether it be medication or intensive therapy maybe all you need is some time to rest and a talk with a professional or to meet others like yourself" Sakura remained silent and her mother and father moved forward to sign the paperwork she looked up catching a glimpse of a few words that angered her.

"Fuck you"

"Sakura be quiet" she pushed her chair back and glared at her mother the doctor sat smiling pleasantly reminding Sakura strongly of Sai her father's shoulders slumped as he looked between the two.

"It'll be ok Sakura"

"Why are you even agreeing to this?"

"You're mother has sole custody so she's in charge" the doctor took the now signed papers looking over them and nodding before looking back at them.

"Now Sakura I'm going to take you into the unit so say goodbye to your parents you'll see them again soon" she didn't do as the doctor asked and just stood glaring shrugging her father off when he tried to hug her.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll be fine" she glared at her parents as the doctor stood and held the door open for them again. Her mother strode through it first looking back angrily at Sakura and her father who reluctantly followed returning in a few minutes holding the suitcase he had packed for her. The doctor shook his hand and motioned for Sakura to follow her as she walked from her office to the set of doors Sakura had been looking at before with the keypad to the side which the doctor quickly typed in a six digit code.

Sakura took the suitcase from her father and followed the doctor she looked back at him till he was dragged away by her mother. She decided to at least listen to the doctor as she had to stay here for god knows how long "now to the left are where the girls sleep to the right the boys this room in front of you is the nurses' station next to it is the weighing room those stairs lead up to individual meeting rooms and some of the nurses offices" they began to walk down what appeared to be the main corridor "these rooms are used for meeting with the patients and their parents or a case review to the left is the activity room up those stairs is the units school the room in front is the kitchen to the right is the dining room and to the left is sort of like a living room where most patients spend their spare time when they aren't in the activity room now any questions"

"Am I sharing a room?"

"No at the moment you are presenting a risk to yourself and possibly others so you'll get a room of your own for now when you've made some progress you might share a room now let's get you settled into your room". Sakura picked up the suitcase and followed her as she passed the rooms she looked into ones who's doors were open most were empty but the few that weren't the occupiers stared back curiously at her. The room was plain with a small wardrobe against the wall at the base of the single bed where Sakura swung her suitcase it also had a window with cream curtains hanging loosely either side of it. The doctor left her with another smile she sunk onto the bed looking around the room _as if putting me in here will help _a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Whoever had knocked merely pushed it open when she didn't reply there stood two people a girl with bright hair thick rimmed glasses and a boy dressed in purple and blue smiled with unusually sharp teeth.

"So Suigetsu was right you are pretty I'm Karin by the way" the girl stood with her hands on her hips while the boy continued to smile _so maybe staying here won't be so bad people already want to talk to me_.

* * *

**Hey look tis Karin and Suigetsu yeah I don't like them much so that's why they're only appearing now they will be in the sequel. Ask any questions you want about the story and I'll certainly reply as best I can you can also make suggestions for the next instalment ^^.**


End file.
